Adam and AlliAnd Jenna
by KJ99
Summary: <html><head></head>Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Degrassi! The title kind of explain what the story is about but I don't really have a plot for it, i'm just winging it and seeing where it goes! Adam is my favourite character so it's going to be from his POV with the other add in when needed! ENJOY!</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey so this is my first ever Degrassi story, I thought it would be fun to try and give it ago. This chapter is very long because I've just been writing and writing it but know that not all chapters will be this longer; probably way, way, way shorter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and like where I take it! :) ~KJ99

* * *

><p><strong><span>Adam And Alli...And Jenna<span>**

I was walking around my school in deep thought; I was trying to work out what I should get my brother Drew for his birthday which was in another two weeks. My name is Adam Torres, I am a sophomore at Degrassi High which is in Canada, I have an older step-brother named Drew. I also have Mum and Dad, while more step-Dad his Drew's Dad but I call him my Dad as well; since I have his last name as well. I would say my life is easy but it's not, see I was born in a female's body but I knew from the age of five that I was meant to be a boy. I hated being a girl; it was the worst time of my life. But things had slowly started to get better; Drew had accepted me as his brother the minute I told him, my Mum took forever to come to terms with it and is finally now accepting me as her son. So much so she allowing me to take my T shots and when summer comes around, I can finally get rid of my breast and have a guy's chest; I was so excited. I have two friends Eli who is a junior like my brother Drew and Clare who is a Sophomore like me, we were the best of friends; well Eli and Clare are dating but we are all really good friends. I have a few other friends here and there that I hang out with when Clare and Eli are busy with each other or other stuff; but they are the main people I hang out with. Most people didn't want to hang out with since my secret of being FTM was exposed but somewhere more expecting and we hang out from time to time. I was broken out of thought by the sound of sobbing; I looked up to see where it was coming from. Across from me by some locker was Clare's best friend Alli sitting on the ground in tears, I immediately felt bad for her and I didn't even know what was wrong. Being the guy I was, I walked over to her and at down next to her, she looked up to see who had sat down next to her and started whipping her tears away.

Alli said "Sorry."

I replied with "Its fine, though a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be crying."

She smiled and asked "You think I'm beautiful?"

I answered with "Yeah of course, what guy in this school doesn't?"

Alli said "Thanks Adam."

I just shrugged and asked "So why are you crying?"

She sniffed and said "You don't want to hear about it, I'm sure you have better things to do."

I replied with "There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now then here with you to try and cheer you up; of course I need to know what I'm cheering you up for." Alli just smiled at me in disbelief I thing more than anything, I think she accept me to stand up and leave but I wasn't going anywhere.

Alli said "I just found Dave has been cheating on with someone else," I couldn't believe someone would cheat on Alli, she was the most amazing person in the school I just couldn't believe it.

Alli said "Am I not pretty, hot, and sexy enough, is there something actually wrong with me." I couldn't believe the words coming out of Alli's mouth, I was furious with Dave for making her feel this way.

Alli said "Seriously Adam is there something wrong with me?"

I replied with "There's nothing wrong with you Alli, you are beautiful, pretty, hot, sexy, smart and if Dave can't see that then there's something wrong with him. Alli you are amazing, Dave is an idiot for cheating on you," I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me.

Alli said "Then why did Dave cheat on me," I felt my shirt becoming damp from Alli's tears but I didn't care.

I replied with "Because Dave is the idiot and doesn't know what he has lost," I rubbed her shoulder in a comfortable manor. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes, I just a loud Alli to get out all of her tears.

I smiled and say "Come on," I take my arm back from around her and stand up.

Alli replied with "What?"

I said "I'm going to cheer you up in the best way I know how to."

Alli replied with "Oh yeah and how's that?"

I answered with "Lots of chocolate, favourite flavours of ice-cream and favourite movies, with no Dave in sight or in the mind."

Alli smiled and said "You had me a chocolate," I held my hand out for her to take which she gladly did and I help her off from the ground and picked up her bag to carry. I was grateful that I had my own car well I shared with Drew, but since he got driven around Bianca his girlfriend it was more mine. I was always grateful for the fact that I knew my parents would be home late and Drew was staying at Bianca's tonight, my parents knew about the relationship and didn't mind if they spent the night together; as long as they kept their grades up and stay out of trouble. I was pissed off at Dave but right now my anger had to subside, because Alli need cheering up.

* * *

><p>After driving to the shops where I bought Alli's favourite chocolate and ice-cream without her even coming into the store; I had her stay in the car. Then a quick trip to the DVD store where I rented out three movies of Alli's choice which were The Fault in Our Stars, Frozen and Transformers. I had managed to get them as well without Alli getting out the car, though I did have to use some credit on my phone, at the DVD store I had also bought some chips and popcorn just in case we got hungry for something more. When we had arrived at my place I opened Alli's door for her, giving her the key to the house I told her to let herself in and go downstairs to the living room and make herself comfy. She went off to do that while I grabbed the shopping bag and my school bag, locking the car and I made my way inside. I went to my bedroom where I change out of my denim jeans and into a pair of sweat, I also took my jacket off and just kept my V-line shirt on and I made my way downstairs to wear Alli was sitting and waiting.<p>

Alli said "Hey your starting to fill your shirts more."

I replied with "Yeah, all thanks to my T shots."

Alli asked "Your Mum actually let you take them?" I placed the DVD on the coffee table, before going into the kitchen where I started putting some ice-cream and chocolate into two bowls together.

I answered with "Yeah and she letting me get an actually chest in the summer."

Alli replied with "Adam that's really great."

I said "Yeah it is, Mum has come a long way from where she was at the start of the year. What would you like to drink?"

Alli answered with "Water is fine," I nodded my head and grabbed two cans of coke from the fridge.

I carried the cans over to the table placing them on the coasters; I asked "What are we watching first?"

Alli replied with "The Fault in Our Stars," I nodded my head and put it into the DVD player and turning the TV on at the same time. I switch the TV onto DVD mode and hand Alli the controller. I went back over into the kitchen to grab the two bowls of ice-cream and chocolate filled bowls and brought them over to the couch with me. I sat down on the couch next to Alli; I passed her on of the bowls and kept the other to for myself.

Alli said "Thanks for this."

I replied with "Anytime," Alli then pressed play on the movie and we watch while eating our amazing food. Every couple of minutes I looked over at Alli just to make sure she was okay, during one of the scenes she started to show tears; I wrapped my arm around her and held her close to me. We both didn't say anything we just kept watching the movie and it was really comfy.

* * *

><p>We had spent the rest of the night just watching movies while snuggled up with each other, it was actually really fun and I had managed to get Dave off her mind. Hanging with Alli had been really fun, we had also spent most of the night texting each other; I was just trying to make her laugh. I had driven myself to school again Drew was getting a lift from Bianca, which was fine by it meant I got to listen to my own music; instead of Drew's. After parking in the car lot, I made my way inside, I still had time to kill before classes so I thought I'd make my to Clare's locker. When I reached Clare's locker I found her, Alli and Eli all standing there talking, I smiled and walked over to them.<p>

I say "Hey guys."

Eli replied with "Hey, we tried looking for you after school to see if you want to hang out but we couldn't find you."

I nodded and said "Sorry, I had to cheer someone up."

Clare asked "Who?"

I looked at Alli and said "You didn't tell her."

Alli replied with "I hadn't gotten around to it."

Clare asked "Tell me what?" Alli was on the verge of tears; I frowned and walked over to her. I pulled her into a hug straight away; wrapping my arms around and she placed hers around my neck and start to cry into my shoulder.

I say "Ssh…it's okay Alli," I started rubbing up and down her back. When she calmed down a bit she pulled back from me and started to wipe the tears away.

She said "Sorry, I got you shirt all wet again."

I replied with "It's fine, it will dry out. Now no more crying, remember his the loser not you."

Alli nodded her head and said "Thanks Adam."

I replied with "Anytime Alli."

Clare asked "What's going on? Are you okay Alli?"

Alli answered with "Yeah I'm alright, Adam found me crying yesterday after school and cheered me up." Eli gave me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders.

Clare asked "Why were you crying in the first place?" Clare voice just oozed with concern.

Alli replied with "Dave, he," she dropped off and was looking over my shoulders. I turned around to see what she was looking at to see Dave over by his locker with the girl he must have been cheating with on Alli; I just felt my anger rage. Without saying a word I turned and start to walk over to him, but I felt Alli pulling my arm back.

Alli said "Adam, calm down. His not worth it, please just leave it alone."

I replied with "His a pig and needs to hurt some way," I saw the pleading in Alli's eyes but I just shook my head and she brought her hands from my arm. I marched right up over to Dave and tapped him on his shoulder, he turned around and went to say hello but instead he got a punch square on the nose that coursed blood to pour out.

Dave covers his nose and yells "What's your problem man?"

I shout back "You!" I punched him again this time in the ribs.

I hear someone yell "Adam!" I looked over to see Drew and Bianca rushing over to me. I go to swing at him again but Drew stands in front of me and Bianca right next to him.

Bianca said "Adam calm down," I see the plea in her eyes just like Alli's were before. I look over my shoulder to see Alli nodding her head at me and I nodded my head back at her.

I say "Alright, you hurt her again and I will kill you," and just like that I turned and walked back over to Alli. Clare and Eli were both there as well, with confused looks over their faces but I only cared if Alli was alright.

Alli said "You didn't have to do that."

I replied with "I know but he deserves some pain."

Alli said "Yeah but now you're going to get into trouble."

I replied with "I don't care, it was worth it."

Drew walks over with Bianca and said "What the hell was that?"

I answered with "I was just sticking up for a friend."

Bianca said "He could have seriously hurt you."

Drew adds "And mum is going to kill you when she finds out."

I replied with "Thanks for the vote of confidence Bianca and I don't care about Mum, I did what was right."

I look back at Alli and asked "May I walk you to class?"

Alli smiled and replied with "Sure, why not." With that we both turn from the four confused faces and start walking in the directions of Alli's class. I would be lying if I said that I was a little bit worried about Mum but I wouldn't change what I did for anything.

We arrived at Alli's classroom and she said "Well this is me."

I replied with "Cool."

Alli said "Not really, its history I suck at history."

I smiled and replied with "Me too, if you want to study together some time let me know and we can work something out."

Alli said "Sounds good, I need someone else to hang out with since Clare and Eli got together."

I replied with "Same here, they are always together and I hate being the third wheel."

Alli nodded her head and said "Thank-you."

I asked "What for?"

Alli answered with "For sticking up for me with Dave."

I replied with "Oh that, it was no biggy, I would do it again if I had to."

Alli smiled and said "Well thank-you."

I was about to respond when over intercom came "Adam Torres please report to the principal's office immediately."

I say "Wow that was fast, your ex is a really snitch."

Alli smiled and replied with "Doesn't help the fact you did in front of most of the school."

I just shrugged my shoulders and said "I should go, have fun in history."

Alli replied with "Yeah I'll try not to fall asleep, text me to tell me what happened when you finished." I nodded my head and started heading towards Mr Simpson office, trying to work out what my story would be. I arrived at his office to see Dave and his dad were already in there, I knew my Mum would have to be here soon then. I took a seat down on sit outside of Mr Simpsons office, I could hear Dave's winy voice saying that I should be suspend or expel for just randomly hitting a stupid and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I heard the sound of high heels on the ground moving fast, I knew that was my Mum; I didn't even have to look at her to now that she is pissed off.

Mum said "What did you do?"

I replied with "What makes you think it was something I did, I'm not Drew."

I saw a small smile before she said "It has to be one of my kids, it always is."

I shrugged and replied with "Okay, I'll give you that. I was just sticking up for a friend that's all," Mum gave me the look that she didn't believe me but quickly changed it when the door opened. Mr Turner, Dave and Mr Simpson came out of the door.

Mr Simpson said "Thank-you for coming Mrs Torres, will have this matter clear up straight away." I look up at Dave to see him glaring at me, I roll my eyes and decided to glare back.

Mr Simpson said "Please come into my office both of you," I stand up from my seat and follow Mum into the office and take the seat next to her.

Mum then asked "Can you please tell me why I'm here, your assistant did say much in her text?"

Mr Simpson replied with "Adam why don't you explain to your Mum why you are both here."

I said "All I did was punched him."

Mum asked "Who?"

I answered with "Dave Turner."

Mr Simpson asked "Why? Why did you feel the need to punch him?"

I replied with "He deserved it; I was just sticking up for a friend."

Mr Simpson asked "Who were you sticking up for?"

I replied with "I plead the fifth."

Mum said "Adam now is not the time for being smart.

I replied with "I'm not; I have the right not to say."

Mr Simpson said "That is right but you still need to be punished violence isn't welcome at the school," I just rolled my eyes and kept smiling.

Mr Simpson said "Two weeks of afternoon detention."

I nodded and replied with "Cool thanks."

Mum said "Adam, stop being smart."

I replied with "What? It gives me somewhere quiet to complete my homework," Mum just rolled her eyes at me.

Mum asked "Is that all?"

Mr Simpson replied with "Yes it is, you will start today after school Adam." Mum shook his hand before we both turn and left the room; I was following her out of the room.

Mum said "Get to class now, we will talk about this after school."

I replied with "I look forward to it," I walked away from her and in the direction on my English class that I had to be in right now.

* * *

><p>When lunch time had rolled around I had seen Alli, Eli, Clare, Bianca or Drew so no one could ask me what my punishment was, I know I had said I would text Alli but I was actually busy with work. I walked into the cafeteria to see them all sitting together at a table all looking around for me, I could see Alli face was full of worry which made me smile a little.<p>

I walk over to the table and say "Hey guys," I take the only available sit which just happened to be next to Alli.

Eli asked "How did it go?"

Drew asked "How pissed is Mum?"

Clare asked "How much trouble are you in?"

Bianca then said "Guys let the man breath," I smiled my thanks at her.

I replied with "It went okay, I'm not sure Drew and only two weeks of detention no biggy."

Bianca said "I just don't get why you did."

I replied with "Like I said, I was just sticking up for a friend."

Drew asked "What did Dave do?"

I went to reply but Alli bet me to it by saying "Adam was sticking up for me because Dave cheated on me with another girl, apparently it had been going on for months and that's why Adam punched him."

Clare said "What a jerk."

Eli adds in "Yeah, I'm glad you punched him Adam or I would be doing that now."

Drew said "Oh," I looked over at him and he was looking at me concerned.

I replied with "I would do it again if I had to."

Drew said "Adam."

I replied with "Leave it alone Drew."

Drew said "Come on Adam."

I replied with "I said leave it alone Andrew," we were both having staring match. I hate people who cheat on another people that they are supposed to be with because that's what happen to my Mum, my Dad cheat on her with some hooker and it went on for ages. They knew this fight must be serious since I called him Andrew; I never call him that unless I have to.

Alli asked "What's the matter?"

I replied with "It's nothing, Drew just going to shut his mouth out of something he doesn't understand."

Drew said "I understand it fine Adam, I'm just concerned."

I replied with "Well I don't need your concerns, Alli can I buy you some lunch?"

Alli answered with "Sure, if you don't mind."

I said "Not at all, come on lets go."

We both stood up ready to leave, I turn to Drew and say "Breath a word of it and I'll never forgive you or speak to you again. Brothers code Drew, Brothers code," and with that I led Alli over to get some food. I knew Drew wouldn't breath a word of it after I brought up the brothers code, we had made a pack when we were little to never tell anyone our secrets and neither of us have broken that packed.

* * *

><p>When I had arrived home after school and detention, I almost laughed when I saw that Bianca car wasn't here so I knew Drew wasn't going to be home and was probably at Bianca's, but Mum's car was in the driveway. I knew I was going to get an ear full but once I explained why I did what I did, I know she'll understand. I park my car on the side of the road and hopped out and start going inside the house.<p>

Once inside I shout out "Mum! I'm home!"

She shouted back "Downstairs now!" I could hear the anger in the voice, I took a deep breath and like a brave solider I marched downstairs ready for battle.

Mum said "Sit and explain to me why you would punch someone, who did nothing towards you what so ever and now pleading the fifth." I smiled when she added the last bit on but wiped it off when she gave her evil look; I walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

I said "Yesterday after school I found Alli one of my friends crying on the ground, I had immediately gone over to her and started cheering me up. I had asked why she had been crying and she told me that her boyfriend Dave had been cheating on her. I pissed off with Dave instantly but I knew I had cheer Alli up first before anything else, so I brought her here to watch some movies and eat junk food; best way to cheer up a girl. Anyway this morning she was still upset she hadn't told Clare and when she was about to, Dave walked in and was flaunting his new girlfriend around like his relationship with Alli meant nothing. I became angry again, Alli tried to calm me down but it didn't work and so I went over to Dave and punched him a couple of times."

I saw her eye soften when I mentioned the word cheating, she said "You shouldn't have fit him Adam, does this have anything to do with your father?"

I replied with "I know but I just hate guys who cheat on other people, it probably started with the sperm donor."

Mum nodded her head and said "Okay I understand that, you need to learn to control you're angry towards people who cheat on others because it happens a lot. Now punishment your ground for the rest of the week, no TV, no going anywhere, no friends over, no video games but I'll let you keep your phone just keep the text to a minimal."

I replied with "Alright thank, I'm just going to go finish the homework I didn't get done in detention." She nodded her head; I left to go back upstairs and dialling Alli's number into my phone. I only pressed the dial button when I was in the safety of my room and waited for a couple of rings before she picked up.

She picked up asking "How did it go?"

I answered with "Yeah, it went fine. She understands why I did what I did; I'm only ground for a week."

Alli replied with "That's good, does that mean I can't come over?"

I said "Yes sorry it does, no TV, no going anywhere, no friends over, no video games but I can keep my phone."

Alli replied with "That's not too bad, looks like I'll have to stick to just talking to you on the phone."

I said "Yeah I guess so."

Alli asked "Hey what was up with you and Drew during lunch?"

I replied with "It was nothing."

Alli said "Seriously you're trying to lie to me."

I replied with "Worth a shot."

Alli said "Spill."

I smiled and replied with "What most people don't know is Drew is actually my step-brother, when my Mum was with the sperm donor he would cheat on her all the time, we both eventually got out of that whole situation. Mum met Drew's Dad and well the rest speaks for itself, I have anger issues when I hear someone cheat on someone else."

Alli said "Oh my god I had no idea Drew wasn't actually your brother."

I replied with "To us we are, we might not be blood related but we are brothers."

Alli said "Yeah, if I knew you had issues about cheating I wouldn't have said anything."

I replied with "It's okay, it made me realise how much he still gets to me and it's something I have to work on."

Alli said "Well if you need any help, I'm here."

I smiled and replied with "Thanks."

Alli asked "So how was detention?" and just like that we were talking about other random things, it surprised me how easy I was finding it talking to her. She just seemed to understand me like no one else did, I knew I had also found her attractive but not I think I'm starting to like her more than friends.

* * *

><p>The next day I had agreed to pick Alli and Jenna up for school so she didn't have to walk since her parents both had to go to work early, Jenna had moved in with Alli a couple of weeks ago. I drove to Alli's picking coffee up for both of the girls, once I had the coffee I drove to the house; using the directions Alli given me last night. Arriving at the house I parked on the side of the road and hopped out of the car, carrying the coffee's I went and knocked on the door.<p>

I smiled when Alli opened the door and I said "I brought coffee."

Alli smiled and replied with "You are a life saver."

She turned and yelled "Jenna! Adam brought coffee."

Alli turned back around and said "We don't know how to make coffee and didn't have time to learn."

I replied with "Seriously? It's easy."

Alli said "You'll have to teach us."

I replied with "I look forward to it," I smiled at her and then smiled when I saw Jenna walking over to us with both their bags

I say "Hey Jenna."

Jenna replied with "I heard coffee."

I smiled and said "I brought coffee for the two of you."

Jenna replied with "Marry me," I laughed at Jenna's weirdness.

I say "I didn't know what you had in them so they both have a little bit of milk and sugar."

Jenna replied with "You're a god."

I just shrugged and said "Alright, that's fine with me."

I asked "You two ready to go?"

Alli replied with "Yeah we are, choose which ever one you want Jenna." I stepped back a bit while they stepped forward so Alli could lock the house; Jenna took the one on the right and took a sip of it.

Jenna said "That's good, where did you get it from?"

I answered with "There's this little bakery near our place, I grabbed it from there."

Alli asked "How come you don't have one?" she turned around to us and took the other one and we started walking to my car.

I replied with "Please, have you meet my Mum, with one of her wake up calls you never need coffee ever."

Jenna said "That sounds deadly," we all got into the car Alli up front and Jenna in the back.

I replied with "You have no idea, especially if Drew gets involved but luckily he wa at Bianca's last night."

Jenna said "They spent the night together?" It was more of a question then a statement.

I answered with "Yeah, if they're not at hers they're at yours."

Alli asked "Don't your parents care?"

I replied with "As long as they keep their grades up and stay out of trouble they do whatever they want. I don't mind so much because we share this car and while  
>his with Bianca she dries him ever where, so this is practically my car."<p>

Jenna said "No wonder it's so clean," I just smiled back at her.

Jenna said "Oh yeah, thanks for helping Alli and punching Dave."

I replied with "No problem and anytime."

I say "We should do that more often though."

Alli asked "What get people to cheat on me?"

I smiled and replied with "No I'd get into way more trouble, I meant the ice-cream chocolate thing but with pizza."

Alli said "Yeah that sounds fun, when do you finish being grounded?"

I answered with "Next Tuesday is what Mum said, provided I'm on my best behaviour."

Alli nodded and said "Okay, well that Friday I'll see if you come to my place and Jenna can join in."

I replied with "Alright, but no Eli and Clare or Bianca and Drew."

Alli said "Agreed."

Jenna asked "What's wrong with them?"

I answered with "They get all sweet and in couple and make us single people depressed, though I wouldn't mind cuddling with both of you," I smiled to myself at the  
>thought of that.<p>

Alli said "Are you seriously imaging that."

I replied with "And it is very good."

Jenna said "You are one weird dude, though I can see why you would think that is a good image."

Alli turned to Jenna and said "Are you imagining it too?"

Jenna replied with "It's a good thought," I looked in the rear view mirror to see Jenna smirking as well.

I say "Come on Alli, we would all be hot together."

Alli replied with "You two are unbelievable."

I say "We should defiantly invite couples."

Jenna replied with "Already done," we look back quickly to see she's already texted them.

Alli groaned and said "I can't believe you two."

I say "Come on you enjoyed cuddling with me the other day."

Jenna gasped and said "You cuddled without me."

I replied with "I was cheering her up, after the Dave thing."

Jenna said "Fine."

Alli said "You two are acting like we are all a couple."

I smiled and replied with "Now that's a thought."

Jenna replied with "I like that thought better than cuddling, well actually I like both."

Alli asked "Jenna are you gay?"

Jenna answered with "More Bi than anything, being with you and Adam would be amazing." I pulled into the schools parking lot; I had been attractive to both of them and know it was growing even more.

Alli said "You are both crazy."

I replied with "So you're not saying, the idea of us all together isn't interesting you just a little bit?" I was able to found a park and parked the car, turning it off I was finally able to look at both of them.

Alli said "I would be lying if I said it's not on my mind now."

Jenna replied with "But it's there now right," Alli nodded her head.

I said "And I thought I was just giving you a lift."

Jenna replied with "Little did you know, this could be the start of something great."

I smiled and said "Yeah."

Alli said "Okay, can we just keep it a secret to start with? I just don't want to have the pressure of the rest of the school on us and I am still getting over Dave, at one point I thought I loved him."

I replied with "We can do whatever you want Alli."

Jenna said "Alright, let's start out slow. Number one rule is we have to be honest with each other about everything, and I mean everything."

I replied with "Sounds good to me, now can I walk my two hot secret girlfriends to their lockers and to class?"

I saw both of them blush and Alli said "Sure thing."

Jenna replied with "Of course."

I asked "Did you actually text the other?"

Jenna answered with "No, why?"

I said "Just a bit hard to have a date with you two if their all there."

Alli and Jenna say "Date?" at the same time.

I replied with "Yeah the movies and pizza thing," they both nodded their heads in disappoint.

I say "Oh come on don't be sad, the minute we are public I'll take you both out on the most amazing date ever."

Jenna asked "Really?"

I replied with "Yeah this just gives me the chance to get to know you better and make sure you'll love the date."

Alli said "I do love the idea of that."

I said "Alright, now let's get a move on before we are all late to class." They both nodded their heads and we all got out of the car and with me in the middle of the two we made our way inside of the school.

* * *

><p>At the lunch I told the girls to meet me at my locker when they were finished, so I wasn't surprised to see them both standing there waiting for me.<br>I walked over to them and quietly whispered "Hey cuties," they both smiled at me.

Jenna replied with "Hey, why'd you want to meet us here?"

I answered with "Well I'm trying to avoid Drew, so I thought we could have lunch together somewhere else in the school."

Alli nodded her head and said "Where were you thinking?"

Jenna asked "Why are you trying to avoid Drew?"

I replied with "He'll give me a lecture on violence and that crap, I'm really not in the mood for it; so are you up for it?"

Jenna answered with "Of course we are."

I smiled and said "Sweet, follow me then." After grabbing the lunch I had packed for today since I knew I was going to avoid Drew today, I start leading to the place I  
>call my secret hide out that no one know about.<p>

We were climbing up some stairs and I went up first, then Jenna and she said "I really love the view."

Alli replied with "No way, my view is better," we all had a giggle before we came to the top where I pushed the lid up and hopped out. I gave Jenna hand getting out before we both turned to help Alli out.

Alli said "Wow, what is this place?"

I replied with "I like to cool it my secret hide out."

Jenna asked "Do we even want to know, how you found out about this place?"

I answered with "I got bored when Eli and Clare started going out, so I start playing explore."

Alli said "A'ww cute," Jenna nodded agreeing with her.

Alli asked "How often do you come up here?"

I replied with "A lot lately, maybe three times a week."

Jenna asked "Why?"

I answered with "Avoiding people, mainly the guys who pick on me."

Alli asked "Who?" she had venom in her voice, ready to kill them.

I smiled and said "Just some of the football guys, don't worry about it."

Jenna asked "How can we not worry?"

I answered with "All they do is push me into the lockers or call me names that I have heard before," they looked at each other before walking over to me and wrapping their arms around me.

I said "Come on let's eat," I walked over to the side of the roof that I could use to lean against, they both did the same thing and sat in front of me so we were in a triangle.

Alli asked "Do you have enough?"

I answered with "Yeah I should," I opened the lid to reveal three sandwiches and three packed of chips.

Jenna said "Seriously?"

I replied with "I get really hungry at lunch," I shrugged at the end.

Alli turn to Jenna and said "He is so adorable."

Jenna replied with "Defiantly," I just smiled at both of them and hand them both a sandwich.

Alli asked "Seriously, how is this going to work?"

I answered with "No clue."

Jenna replied with "We just take one day at a time, always communicate with each other, be honest with each other and we should be alright."

I said "Sounds easy enough."

Alli asked "Can we actually make this work?"

I replied with "If we want this enough."

Jenna said "Before this morning, I never thought us being together."

Alli replied with "Me too"

I say "Same too, I know I was attractive to both of you but what guy isn't."

Jenna replied with "That's true, but we are on each other's mines now right?"

I said "Defiantly, can't get you two out of my mind."

Alli answered with "Same as Adam, I can't get you two out of my head."

Jenna said "Alright, then let's make this work." I smiled at both of them before leaning forward and kissing them both on their cheeks.

Jenna said "It sucks your grounded."

I replied with "Only for a week."

Alli said "If it was my Mum we would have been grounded for a month even more."

I answered with "My Mum she just gets me and understands why I did it."

Jenna asked "What do you mean?"

I looked at Alli and said "You didn't tell her?"

Alli replied with "I didn't know this was going to happen and it wasn't my thing to tell."

I nodded and say "Right, basically Drew is actually my step-brother, when I was little the sperm donor cheated on my Mum and I basically hate anyone cheating on someone."

Alli said "Yeah, so now one cheat on us."

I replied with "I'd rather die than cheat."

Jenna replied with "Same here," we smiled at each other cutely.

Jenna asked "So Torres isn't your last name?"

I answered with "No it isn't, when I started to be who I was supposed to be, I decided to take Drew's Dads last name."

Alli said "That's cool," I just shrugged like it was no big deal. We spent the rest of lunch on the roof just talking and getting to know each other a bit better, it was actually pretty awesome getting to them both really well. I never expect this or never thought about it but it just seemed right and I would take that over anything else.

* * *

><p>Concentrating for the rest of the day was just plan hard to do, especially since I had them both in a different class together, Alli is in my media class, Jenna is in my Maths class and then we all had Science together last lesson and they both made it hard for me to concentrate. I had given my keys to Alli so they could sit in the car while I did my detention, I felt bad for them but it gave them a chance to be together and to talk. When detention was finished I nearly sprinted out of the door but I kept to fast walking, I didn't care if I looked like an idiot; I wanted to see my girls again. I arrived to my in under three minutes; I hopped into the driver's seat to see Jenna was in the front now.<p>

Jenna asked "What did you run here?"

I replied with "No I just fast walked."

Alli said "A'ww did you miss us?"

I replied with "Yeah I did."

Jenna said "We'll we missed you too."

I replied with "But you had each other, I had Maths that just made me feel stupid."

Alli said "Our poor Adam, well we took photos while we waited."

I smiled and said "Really?"

Jenna answered with "Yep, we got bored. I'll text them to you later."

I nodded and said "Okay, I have to get you both home and then report home before mum decided to add more days onto my grounding."

Alli replied with "Drive, drive."

I smiled and replied with "I'll once you both have your seatbelts on," they both sat back and put their seatbelts on. I also put my seatbelt on before starting the car up and reversing out of the car park and starting the drive to their place.

I asked "So how were your days?"

Alli replied with "Weird."

Jenna replied with "Crazy."

I smiled and said "Mine too."

Jenna asked "Why was yours weird Alli?"

Alli replied with "I didn't expect today to go the way it did, I didn't expect us to all start a relationship."

Jenna said "Same here, but I'm glad today went the way I did."

I replied with "Me too, two hottest girls in school as my girlfriends."

Alli said "Such a guy."

Jenna adds "Very," I just laugh at the two of them.

Alli asked "Do you think you are allowed to use your laptop?"

I answered with "I should since I need it for homework, why?"

Alli said "Thought we could skype instead of calling today."

I nodded my head and replied with "Yeah I think that's allowed, Mum didn't say anything about my laptop though I'll double check when I get home."

Jenna said "Someone's being a good boy."

I replied with "Got to if I want to have that date next Friday with my girls."

Jenna said "Good point, defiantly check." It wasn't long before I pulled up in front of Alli's house and the sadness washed over the car.

I said "Is it just me or was this quicker than this morning."

Alli replied with "Defiantly."

Jenna replied with "Yeah."

Alli said "We better go in so you can get home and be a good little boy," I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I asked "Do you need a lift tomorrow as well?"

Jenna answered with "No I think her parent will give us a lift."

I nodded and said "Okay text if you need a lift and also text me those pictures."

Alli replied with "I'll make sure she does, you're going to love them but they are for your eyes only."

I said "Alright, I'll change the password on my phone so Drew can't get into it."

Jenna said "Thanks, now we should let you go."

I replied with "Yeah I wish I didn't have to go now."

Alli said "So do we but you have finished your grounding before we can hang out after school."

I replied with "Alright," they both smiled at me before leaning forward they both kissed one of my cheeks and I kissed their cheek as well.

I said "I'll asked about that skype thing, if we can't I'll just call you."

Jenna replied with "Alright, talk to you soon." I nodded my head and watch as they got out of the car, I didn't drove off until I saw they were both inside safely and then I drove off.

* * *

><p>I drove home in recorded time; I didn't want to be later than I already was. As I pulled the car up to the side of the road I saw Bianca and Mum cars in the driveway already meaning they were all home. I grabbed my school bag from the passenger sit, I smiled to myself when that side of the car smiled like Jenna; I shook it off and made my way up to the house.<p>

Walking in I shout "I'm home!"

Mum shout back "Downstairs," I nodded my head to myself leaving my bag by the front door and made my way downstairs. I walked into the opening of the bottom of the stairs I saw Drew, Bianca and Mum sitting on the couch together just talking.

Mum asked "What took you so long to get home?"

I answered with "I need to drop Alli and Jenna home from school, since I picked them up this morning."

Mum said "Right that's fine, do they need you to pick them up again tomorrow?"

I replied with "Alli thinks her parents should be able to but she'll text me if they need a lift."

Mum nodded her head and I asked "With the whole grounded thing you did say anything about my laptop?"

Mum answered with "Right I forgot all about it, yeah you can use it for whatever," as soon as she said that I big huge smirk came onto my face.

Drew said "Oh no his got his big grin on; you should be very concern Mum."

Mum replied with "I already am, what is with the big smile?"

I answered with "No reason, I'm going to go do some homework." Before they had a chance to ask anymore question I was sprinting up the stairs and sprinting into my room. When I was in the safety of my room with the door locked, I rang Jenna's phone and wait for her to pick up.

Jenna picks up saying "She said you couldn't use it."

I replied with "No she said I could use it for anything," I sat down at my desk and turned on my laptop.

Jenna asked "Cool, then why are you ring me?"

I answered with "I don't have either you or Alli on skype."

Jenna said "Right, well give me your name on it and we'll add you." I gave her my name on Skype and unlocked my computer, I waited for the friend request on skype and in under a second I popped up with Alli's name I was guessing.

Jenna asked "Did you get it?" I accept it.

I answered with "Yeah I did," I unplugged my computer and carried it over my bed where I laid down and looked up at it.

Jenna said "Okay, will skype now." Just as she hung up, Alli requested a video chat and I accept the call. After a little video buffering onto my screen popped both Alli and Jenna which made me smile straight away.

I say "Hey you two."

Jenna replied with "Hey, I'm sending you those photos now."

I said "Okay cool."

Alli asked "So are you sure this is okay with you Mum?"

I answered with "Yeah it should be, she said I could use it for anything and I didn't really stay around for long."

Jenna asked "Why not?"

I replied with "Drew and Bianca were there and I'd rather talk to you two then them, anyway Drew will probably be up here soon anyway."

Jenna asked "How do you know?"

I answered with "Like he would miss the chance to lecture me over something he has a done million times," my phone went off making the sound of receiving a text.

I said "Oh I wonder who that from."

Alli replied with "Hmm…I wonder too," they both smiled and I giggled a little. I picked up my phone, unlocking it and opening the text; I smiled when I saw there were two pictures one with them almost kissing and the second was them kissing.

Alli asked "Do you like them?"

I replied with "I love them, I am told its every guys dream to see two girls kissing."

Jenna said "Oh yeah and who told you that?"

I answered with "Drew, who else."

Alli said "Don't listen to a word your idiot brother said."

I replied with "I never do, but I do love the picture and I'll keep them for my eyes only."

Jenna said "Cool thanks," I smiled at the two at the same time there was a knock on my door.

I say "And there it is, sorry if I don't answer they just come in."

Alli replied with "It's fine."

I nodded my head and shout "Who is it?"

Drew replied with "It's just Bianca and I can we come in?" I looked at the other two to see them nodding their heads.

I said "Sure," I sat up placing the laptop on the bed. I walked over to the door to unlock it and went back to sit on the bed with my laptop on my lap.

Bianca asked "Why was the door locked?"

I answered with "Because it could be, what do you want anyway?"

Drew answered with "To talk about yesterday."

I said "Of course you do, why would Drew Torres leave something well enough alone that has nothing to do with him."

Drew replied with "Can you stop being a jerk for like 5 minutes."

I replied back with "I don't know can you stop being an idiot for the rest for your life?"

Drew asked "Were you avoiding me today?"

I answered with "Yeah I was."

Drew asked "Why?"

I replied with "Because I knew you would be all like this, when I can remember you have been I several fights and this is my first ever one."

Drew said "Okay I'll give you that, but why would you punch Dave when he could kill you."

I replied with "Thank-you for standing up for me bro."

Bianca said "His just saying that Dave could have easily hurt you."

I answered with "Well as long as he was in pain then that would be fine by me."

Drew asked "Does this have something to do with your Dad?"

I replied with "My Dad is your Dad Drew."

Drew said "Fine does it have anything to do with the sperm donor?"

I answered with "Probably but it is so wrong for hating people who cheat, no I didn't think so. Now if your both done with your lecture you can both leave, I'm busy and oh close the door on the way out." I watch as Drew angrily left and I just rolled my eyes at him.

Bianca said "We are only looking out for you."

I replied with "I know but his on his high horse about something his done a million times."

Bianca said "I'll talk to him but if we hadn't of come when we had or someone else hadn't stop you, what would you have done?"

I answered with "Let's just say I would be in a lot more trouble."

Bianca said "See the fact that you're not upset about that comment is what worries him."

I replied with "Look all I did was stick up for a friend, you would have done the exact same thing expect you wouldn't have let Drew stop you."

Bianca said "That's true, I should calm him down."

I replied with "Alright," I freak out a bit when she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before getting up and leaving.

Jenna asked "Why'd she kiss your cheek?"

I answered with "I don't know, but you don't have to worry about her."

Alli said "Another girl just kiss our guys cheek we will be worried."

I replied with "Well you don't have to be, Bianca is just a friend well more of a sister."

Alli asked "Is what you said true?"

I answered with "Which part?"

Jenna said "The part where you would be in a lot more trouble if they hadn't of stop you."

I replied with "Oh that part, yeah it's true. I see red when it comes to people cheating, so Dave would be in a lot more pain than his ego is at the moment."

Alli said "Yeah I heard he stay home today because he was in pain."

I replied with "Yeah right."

Jenna asked "What makes you say that?"

I answered with "I've had a lot worse happen to me than a simple punch to the nose and gut, believe me getting knocked into lockers by two football players hurts a  
>lot more than that."<p>

Alli said "You're not making us feel relaxed about you getting bullied."

I replied with "Sorry, it's just what happens to me."

Jenna asked "How long have you been bullied?"

I answered with "Most of my life, but since my secret came out it happens a lot more than Drew thinks it does."

Jenna asked "Why haven't you told him everything?"

I answered with "He would get expel for the number of the guys he would have to punch, it's just more trouble than its worth. Don't worry if they step over the line I'll speak up but for now it's just your typically high school bullying."

Alli said "Okay, we will still worry though."

I replied with "Wouldn't expect anything else, now onto other important things. Do you think your parents would let me come over next Friday not to stay, just to hang out and watch movies?"

Alli said "I'm not sure; I'll have to ask them. They'll probably want to meet you first though."

I nodded my head and replied with "Okay, meeting parents of the girl I'm dating sure sounds easy enough."

Jenna said "You'll be fine."

I replied with "I'm just worried they won't accept me as a guy."

Alli said "Don't worry, I've spoken about you to them before and they seemed fine with it."

I asked "Why did you speak about me?"

Alli answered with "I had to tell them who was giving us the lift tomorrow, I had explain everything about you and they seemed very accepted of you."

Jenna said "Yeah, you have nothing to worry about, it us who should be worrying about your Mum."

I replied with "Oh yeah, she is like a shark when meeting girlfriends for her boys."

Alli said "Adam, not helping."

Jenna added "Not one bit."

I smiled and replied with "In the words of you Jenna, you'll be fine."

They both smiled and Alli said "We hate you."

I replied with "You actually like me, but you know."

Jenna asked "Can we hang out on the roof again at lunch tomorrow?"

I answered with "Sure thing, are you guys bringing food or what?"

Alli said "Yeah will bring food tomorrow."

I nodded and replied with "Cool," we went onto talking about anything really from movies, to sport, to school, to music and it was all just felt so easy and right. I never thought something like this could feel so right, just after a day of this I knew Alli would be the one we spoiled, I'd be the protective one of the two and Jenna would be the one who was there for both of us when we need it.

* * *

><p>Hearing my alarm clock go off this morning I actually smiled, which was weird because that never happens; no one is ever happy to hear there alarm. I then heard my phone buzz twice, which made my smile even bigger. I rolled over to pick up my phone up and see who texted me, I smiled when I saw one was from Alli and the other one was from Jenna.<p>

-Alli  
>Good Morning Handsome! Any chances for a lift today?<br>-Adam  
>Morning Beautiful! Yeah of course.<p>

-Jenna  
>Morning my handsome boyfriend, we need a lift again.<br>-Adam  
>Good Morning Girlfriend, okay and I'll bring you some coffee again.<p>

-Jenna  
>OMG! You're the best ever.<p>

I smiled to myself, I had smiled this much in a morning ever; I had the best secret girlfriends in the world. I quickly stood up grabbing my outfit that I had chosen before I went to sleep last night and opened my door to see Mum standing there ready to knock on the door.

Mum said "You never wake up to your alarm."

I replied with "Well I heard today, anyway Jenna and Alli need a lift this morning again and probably a lift home after school."

Mum said "Okay, go get in the shower before Drew steals. Make sure your home straight after school; I have chores around the house to do starting after school and going all weekend.

I smiled and replied with "I look forward to it," I then wake around her to go grab the bathroom before Drew or Bianca needed to use it. After showering and getting dressed, I made my way out of the bathroom which Bianca had now run into, I went downstairs to where the kitchen was and started to make my lunch. I decided to make three peanut butter sandwiches more for me but just in case they had forgotten, as well as three packets of chips and fruit box that I saw my bought yesterday. I went back upstairs at the same time Drew was coming down looking like a zombie, which just made me smile, I kept going and put my lunch boxes in my bag. Carrying my bag I went back to my room where my phone was still sitting on my bed, I saw that I had gotten a text message from Alli.

-Alli  
>What did you say to Jenna that's got her all happy.<br>-Adam  
>I told her I would bring coffee, tell if she doesn't calm down I won't bring her one.<p>

-Alli  
>I told her that and she on the verge of tears.<br>-Adam  
>A'ww my baby girl, give her hug from me I'm on my way out now.<p>

-Alli  
>Oh we did some hugging, a lot last night too.<br>-Adam  
>No fair, I want to join.<p>

I was smiling like an idiot but it was completely unfair that they got to cuddle last night and I didn't.

I looked up to see Bianca standing at my door; I asked "What?"

Bianca replied with "Nothing, just trying to work out what got you so happy this morning."

I said "Nothing, anyway I have to go."

Bianca asked "So early?"

I replied with "Yeah, the girls need a lift again this morning."

Bianca said "Okay will see you a school," I nodded my head and move around her to leave.

I shout once I got to the front door "Mum! I'm leaving."

Mum shouted back "Okay, have a good day! Stay out of trouble!" I smiled and rolled my eyes, I was going to be on my best behaviour until next Friday and then after that who knows. I got into my car and threw my bag into the backseat of the car and took off driving towards the bakery to get the girls some coffee.

* * *

><p>When I had their coffees I placed them on the passenger's seat and starting driving slowly to Alli's house to see my girls. On the way there I couldn't help but think how lucky I am, to have the two hottest girls in the school want to both date me at the same time. I know it wasn't the natural thing in the world but who wants natural, to be remembered as normal not me that's for saw and I was really falling for these two girls; and it's only been a day. I arrived at Alli's place and pulled the car to a stop right next to the curb, I hopped out of the car carrying the tray of coffee and walked up to the door. I went to knock but the door was opened and I was brought into a hug by two different sets of arms.<p>

I smiled at both of them and said "Hello to you too."

Jenna replied with "Hey."

Alli said "Hey Adam."

I replied with "I brought coffee; I really need to teach you how to make coffee."

Jenna said "Why learn when you have an amazing boyfriend to bring it to you," she took on of the coffee cups and took a sip of it before kissing my cheek.

Alli add "Can't argue with that one," Alli took the other one and did the same thing Jenna had done.

I just shrugged and asked "Are you ready to go?"

Alli replied with "Just need our bags."

I nodded my head and Jenna said "I'll go get them," she walked off carrying her coffee to get them.

I turn to Alli and said "Hey girlfriend."

Alli smiled and replied with "Hey boyfriend."

I asked "Did you sleep okay?"

Alli answered with "I slept in Jenna's arms all night, so I had a pretty good sleep."

I nodded and said "That's good, still so unfair."

Alli replied with "A'ww you just want to sleep with both of our arms around you."

I said "True that, in my dream it seemed very good."

Jenna come out and asked "You dreamt about us?"

I answered with "Yep, are you ready to go now?"

Alli replied with "Yeah we are."

I asked "Who's sitting shot gun today?"

Jenna answered with "That would be me and Alli when you drive us home."

I nodded and said "Alright let's go," I took the bags out of Jenna's hand and start walking to the car. I opened up both of their doors for them, which they both smiled at and got in. I went around to the other side of the car and place the bags onto of mine and got into the driver's seat. I turn the car on and pull off from the curb and starting driving towards school.

Alli said "Can you believe this time yesterday morning we were talking about us getting into a relationship."

Jenna replied with "I know it's crazy."

I replied with "I know right, I was actually happy when my alarm went off this morning."

Alli asked "Why were you happy?"

I answered with "Because it meant I got to go to school and see my girls."

Jenna said "I love it when you call us that."

Alli added "Me too."

I asked "What my girls?"

Jenna replied with "Yes, we love it."

I say "Really?"

Alli replied with "Yes, we really do love it. It makes it official that we are all dating each other."

I said "And you two cuddling at night also helps."

Jenna said "That too, how did you know."

Alli replied with "I told him when I was texting him."

I said "Yeah it's still no fair that you two get to cuddle without me."

Jenna replied with "Don't worry we'll all cuddle one day and when we do it will be epic."

Alli said "That it will," I smiled at the two of them as I pulled the car into the school.

Jenna said "Since we know where we are hanging at lunch will meet you there."

I answered with "Yeah alright, did you guys bring lunches?"

Alli replied with "I knew we forgot something."

I smiled and said "Good thing I brought extras."

Jenna said "See I knew he would," I quickly turn left very sharply as I pulled into a park I had just found.

I say "Sorry for the quick turn."

Alli replied with "It's fine, we are just grateful we can get a lift instead of walking."

I said "I would never make you guys walk."

Jenna answered with "Thanks Adam."

I replied with "Anytime, now can I walk you to your lockers and to your classes?"

Alli answered with "You better."

Jenna replied with "Yeah you better, but we will walk you to yours first."

I smiled and said "Alright, let's go." We all hopped out of the car Alli had grabbed all our bags for us and gave us each our own back; together with me in the middle again we walked into school.

* * *

><p>When lunch time had final came I was really excited because I hadn't seen my girls sine this morning, when Eli and Clare were at my locker and she had walked them to their locker since she had first lesson with Alli. Eli wanted to read comics at lunch but I told him I had some homework that I need to complete before lesson today and he understood that; and told me to have fun. I was walking to the ladder that I would use to climb on the roof carrying the lunch, when I heard someone shout out my name. I turned around to faces them and was meet by two fists one hit my nose and the other hit me in the eye.<p>

The voice then said "Hit me again tranny and I'll hurt you even more," I recognised the voice as Dave, I wasn't surprised that he punched me but unlike me I wasn't going to go straight to the principal office. I felt blood start to trickle down my nose, great I thought there's no way I can hide this from the girls. I picked up my lunch box that I had drop when I got punched and continued my way to the ladder and climbed up it when I had gotten to it. The girl had left the latched door open which I was grateful for because I didn't know if I would be able to open it, I placed the lunch box on the side bit of the whole and climbed myself out of it. I smiled when I saw the girls sitting there but they had frowns on their faces and were walking over to me.

Jenna asked "What happened to your nose?"

I replied with "I think it's called revenge, that's my guess anyway."

Alli said "Dave did this?"

I replied with "Well he is the only one I've punch in the last few days, so yeah."

Jenna asked "Are you alright?"

I answered with "Yeah I think I could have a black eye by this afternoon but I should be fine."

Jenna said "I could kiss it better."

I replied with "It really, really hurts." They both giggle before taking it in turns to kiss my eye lid."

Alli said "Should heal really soon."

I replied with "I hope so, Mum is going to flip and I don't think I can blame it on my locker."

I asked "Do you have any tissues?"

Jenna replied with "Yeah, I keep some in my pockets just in case," she held out two tissues and I took them from her and place them on my nose to try and stop the bleeding.

Alli said "You could just tell her the truth."

I replied with "Then she'll be here first thing Monday morning yelling at Mr Simpson and I'm not a snitch unlike your ex, he is a really great guy."

Jenna asked "What did you ever see in him?"

Alli answered with "He was cute."

I replied with "I think you just put me off my lunch," they both laughed. I walked over to where I had put the lunch back and after picking it up; I carried it over to the roof edge where I could lean up against it. Alli and Jenna sat done as I hand them both a sandwich and packet of chips, the fruit box I had packed I placed it on my eye that Dave had punched.

Jenna asked "Is that even going to work?"

I answered with "I don't know, but I have try," they both started to eat their sandwiches.

I asked "What are your plans for the weekend?"

Jenna swallowed a bit of her food and replied with "I have to catch up on homework."

Alli replied with "Same here, what about you?"

I nodded and answered with "Well Mum said she writing up for me to do some chores for the whole weekend."

Jenna said "Fun."

I replied with "Yeah I'm weirdly looking forward to it," I put the juice box down and start to unwrap my sandwich so I could eat.

When I looked up they were both giving me a weird look, I asked "What?"

Alli answered with "You actually want to do the chores."

I said "Yeah it should be fun, gives me something to do."

Alli asked "Do you think your Mum would allow us to come over tomorrow for a study session?"

I answered with "I don't know, she said no people over but if it was for school; it's a different thing I could ask her now."

Jenna replied with "Yeah it would be cool if we could study together."

I asked "Will we actually get study done?"

Alli answered with "Of course we will at some stage."

I smiled and said "I'll call my Mum now and see what she said," I pulled my phone out from my pocket and started dialling her number.

When she picked up she said "What did you do now?"

I replied with "Mum it's Adam not Drew."

She replied with "Right sorry Adam, what did you do?"

I answered with "For a change nothing."

Mum said "Okay, what do you need?"

I replied with "I just have a question."

Mum said "What's the question."

I asked "I know I'm grounded but would it be possible to have a study session tomorrow? Drew and Bianca could be there as well and so could Eli, Clare, Alli and Jenna and we could all help each other study." I knew they wouldn't be happy about the other people but if I was going to sell it to Mum, there need to be more people.

Mum replied with "That's a wonderful idea Adam, I know your grounded but school is more important."

I said "So I can invite them over?"

Mum answered with "Yes of course, your brother needs all the help he can get."

I said "Awesome thanks Mum; I have to go I'll see you when I get home."

Mum said "Okay bye Adam," I hung up the phone and waited for the girls to say something.

Jenna asked "What did she say?"

I answered with "She said I could invite you all over."

Alli said "When we said, we meant just us."

I replied with "I know, it's just if I want her to say yes, I would have to include Drew and then she would say yes."

Jenna said "But the others?"

I answered with "I know it's not ideal, but the big picture is we get to hang out tomorrow outside of school."

Alli replied with "Okay but next time."

I said "Just the three of us I promise," I held my hand up in a scout honour type thing.

Jenna said "You are really adorable."

I shrugged and replied with "I try," I start texting Drew, Bianca, Eli and Clare about the stay session tomorrow at our place.

Alli asked "What are you doing?"

I answered with "Texting them about the study session."

Jenna asked "What time are you saying to be there?"

I answered with "Around noon tomorrow."

Jenna said "Okay, I think we can make that."

I smiled at them and replied with "Cool, I'm sorry it can't just be us."

Alli said "It's fine we get it, the main thing is that we are together right."

I nodded my head and Jenna said "That's right, will be there." I leaned forward and kiss them both on their cheeks as a way of say thank-you for being cool with other people intruding our study session, just as I finished the bell rang and we all groaned but stood up and started making our way back down; for our classes.

* * *

><p>When it came to the last lesson of the day I was very happy because one I had that class with Jenna and Alli and two it was Friday no more school for two more days. I walked into the Science classroom to see both Alli and Jenna sitting on the table in the back of the room, when they had seen me walk in they both waved me over to them and walked over to them.<p>

I sat down on the chair in between them and say "Hey girls."

Jenna replied with "Hi."

Alli replied with "Hey, your eye is starting to turn black."

I nodded and said "Great, I have no idea how I'll explain it since it's pretty clear and fisted hit me."

Jenna replied with "You trip and feel into a locker door."

Alli said "You punched yourself."

I say "Really?"

Alli replied with "Sorry I couldn't think of anything."

I smiled and said "It's alright; I'll come up with something."

Jenna asked "Can you tell the truth?"

I answered with "No it's safer to lie."

Jenna said "Okay, have you heard from anyone about the study session tomorrow?"

I replied with "Bianca had replied saying they would both be there and that they were at her house tonight."

Alli asked "Why did you need to know that?"

I answered with "So I could tell Mum for them."

Jenna said "Right, anyone else?"

I replied with "No Clare doesn't check her phone at school ever and Eli hasn't replied at all, probably seeing if Clare's going first before he replies."

Alli replied with "That sounds like them."

The teacher then walked in saying "Alright class, today we are going to be," I then fazed her out and went to my own thoughts. Alli and Jenna were both great and I still can't believe they actually want to be with me, it would take me sometime to actually believe it was all real.

I was interrupted by the teacher say "Mr Torres can you please repeat what I just said?"

I answered with "You said you loved us all and because of that your letting us all ggo home early," I said it with a hopefully grin and everyone giggled when I finished.

She said "No that is not what I said Mr Torres."

I asked "Was I close at all?"

She replied with "Not in the slightest, can you please explain why you weren't pay attention and are now wasting everyone's time?"

I said "Well my eye it's in pain and it's making it hard to focus, sorry please continue I'll try to pay attention."

She nodded her head and went onto say "As I was saying, you will all be in group of three and have to all contribute somehow."

I raised my hand and asked "Do we get to choose our groups?"

She replied with "Yes you do, please choose now and one of you comes grab the sheet."

I looked at Jenna and Alli and asked "Are we pairing up?"

Jenna answered with "Who else would we pair up with."

Alli replied with "What Jenna said," I smiled at them.

Alli said "I'll go grab the sheet," we both nodded our heads and she stands up to go get it.

I asked "What the hell are we doing a group project on?"

Jenna giggled and asked "Is your eye really hurting?"

I replied with "Yeah it is but that's not what was distracting me."

Jenna asked "What was?"

I answered with "Thoughts of you two what else."

Jenna shook her head and said "Can you think of anything besides us?"

I answered with "No, you two are all I think about and I thought that was a good thing."

Alli comes up and say "It is until you're not paying attention in class."

I replied with "Sorry, I can't help it."

Jenna answered with "It's fine, I'm the exact same."

Alli said "You two are unbelievable," Jenna and I looked at each other and shrugged.

I asked "So what is the group project on?"

Jenna replied with "We have to research a type of cancer."

I asked "Really?"

Alli answered with "Yeah, why?"

I said "No reason, that's just easy."

Jenna said "No it's not, it's actually really hard."

I replied with "Not when you've meet people with cancer and listen to their stories."

Alli asked "You've done that."

I answered with "I'm no stranger to hospitals, I get bored and go on adventures."

Jenna said "That's so cool."

Alli asked "Yeah, do you think we could visit and get a person story?"

I replied with "We'd have to make sure their okay with it, but I don't see why they wouldn't be."

Jenna asked "Why are you no stranger to hospitals?"

I answered with "I had to get my face surgery done, my therapist is there and I had to get my other surgery done."

Jenna said "Therapist?"

Alli said "Surgery?"

I replied with "Yeah I have to see a therapist every two weeks it was part of Mums deal, she just wants to make sure I know what I'm doing. Surgeries I had to make my face look like a guy's face, and I'm also getting surgery this summer."

Jenna asked "What for?"

I replied with "Chest surgery, don't worry I'll be fine."

I said "Anyway will talk about this later, back to the project how long do we have until we have to handed it in?"

Alli replied with "Two weeks."

I nodded and said "Okay, I'll check if we are a loud to go in and talk to them, when I go in for my next therapist appointment."

Jenna said "Cool, now we just have to work out what cancer we want to choose."

Alli replied with "There are so many to choice from."

Jenna said "How about we each chose which cancer we want to choose and do a little research about it, then tomorrow at Adam's we can work it out."

Alli replied with "Sound good, what do you think Adam?"

I answered with "Yeah it sounds good, how do we have to present it?"

Jenna said "It's an oral presentation project."

Alli replied with "We can each share the talking, the research and putting it all together."

I smiled and said "Sounds good."

Alli asked "How's your eye?"

I answered with "It's fine, do you guys need a lift home?"

Alli replied with "No, Dad just text me saying he got off early and he would pick us up."

I said "Cool."

Jenna said "Oh your disappointed."

I replied with "Nah it's fine, at least you don't have to wait for me to finish detention."

Jenna asked "What do you do in it anyway?"

I answered with "Just work on homework or sit there."

Alli said "How exciting."

I replied with "Not really."

Our teacher walked over and asked "What cancer have you chosen?"

Jenna replied with "We haven't chosen one yet, but we will have made a decision by Monday."

She nodded her head and said "Okay, let me know straight away when you've decided."

Alli said "We will, are we allowed to talk to people who have that type of cancer."

She replied with "Yes that's actually a wonderful idea Alli."

Alli said "Adam came up with it."

She asked "How?"

I answered with "I'll try not to get offended but I've talk to people with cancer before, I was friends with a couple but well cancer bet them."

She said "I'm sorry for your friends."

I replied with "It's fine, they're not in pain anymore," I shrugged like it didn't bother me but it still did. The teacher moved onto another group and both girls placed their hand on the top of my leg and squeezed it a little.

Jenna said "You don't always have to be Mr Brave all the time."

Alli add "Yeah especially not around us."

I replied with "I know, why don't we come up with a list of cancers and hopefully that will soak up the time."

Jenna said "Alright," we all started to right down our own lists of cancers while waiting for the bell to ring. When the bell did ring I said goodbye to the girls and made my way to detention where I continued with my listed of different types of cancer; I was seriously bored though.

* * *

><p>Detention had finally finished I walked to my car and started driving home, I wished I could drive the girls home but I didn't want them to be bored waiting for me to finish my detention. I had no idea what cancer I wanted to choose from, there were so many and so many good ones but I had no idea; I was hoping Mum would be able to help me. I parked the car in the driveway this time since my car wasn't going anywhere this weekend; I hopped out of the car and grabbed my bag heading inside with it.<p>

Once inside I yelled "Mum! I'm home!"

Mum had yelled back "Downstairs," I dropped my bag down next to the front door and made my way downstairs to her.

She was in the kitchen so hadn't seen me yet, she said "How was your day swee-OMG what to your eye?" she immediately rushed over to me and started to look at it.

I replied with "Mum it's nothing."

Mum said "That is not nothing, it will be swollen in the morning."

I replied with "Please Mum just drop it."

Mum said "Fine, how was your day?"

I answered with "Yeah it was fine, for Science in groups we have to do research on a cancer."

Mum said "Really? Are you going to be okay with that? I could just ring the school and explain."

I replied with "I'll be fine Mum, I'm working with Jenna and Alli we don't know which one to choose so we are each going to choose the one we want to do and talk about it tomorrow."

Mum said "That sounds good."

I replied with "Yeah, are you sure you're okay with the study session tomorrow?"

Mum said "I'm fine with it, I know you're grounded but lie I said school comes first. Are they all coming?"

I answered with "Drew and Bianca are staying at hers tonight but they'll be here, as well as Jenna and Alli but I haven't heard from Eli or Clare," my phone message  
>tone went off.<p>

I say "Speak of the devils," I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text from Clare.

-Clare  
>Eli and I will both be there tomorrow, on time.<p>

Mum asked "Who's it from?"

I answered with "Clare, they'll both be here on time tomorrow."

Mum said "That's great; your brother can use all the help he can get."

I smiled and replied with "Yeah, well a study session will help us all and at the same time we get to hang out with each other."

Mum said "Exactly, I wish your brother would understand that."

I replied with "He just doesn't understand it, I'm sure Bianca or Clare will find a way to help him tomorrow. Anyway I was wondering if you would be able to help me with choosing the right cancer, I don't know which one to choose."

Mum said "Yeah of course, I'll help you. Bring it done here and I'll help you with it."

I replied with "Alright," I went back upstairs to grab my bag down for Mum to help me with my homework; she hasn't done that for ages.

* * *

><p>I was woken by the sound of knocking on my door and my Mums voice saying "Adam! It's time to get up everyone will be here in an hour," I groaned at the thought of having to study today but then smiled when I realised that Jenna and Alli were coming.<p>

I yelled back "I'm up!" I picked up my phone to see I had two messages that were sent an hour ago, I unlocked my phone and saw they were from Alli and Jenna.

-Jenna  
>Morning boyfriend! I can't wait to stay with you today.<br>-Adam  
>Morning girlfriend, sorry for the late reply I only just woke up.<p>

-Alli  
>Good Morning Adam, study date with you, Jenna, Drew, Bianca, Eli and Clare just who I always wanted to have a date with.<br>-Adam  
>Morning Alli, sorry I just woke up. I know baby and I'm sorry, it's just the only why I could get Mum to agree and Drew does need the help.<p>

-Jenna  
>*giggles* You sleepy head, hey how come you called Alli baby and not me.<br>-Adam  
>That I am, sorry it just slipped out, if you want I can call you both baby.<p>

-Alli  
>You big sleepier you. I know babe and I get that, I just want a day where it's just you, me and Jenna. Baby? Jenna is so jealous right now, though my heart is melting for one Adam Torres and one Jenna Middleton especially since she just called me it in person.<br>-Adam  
>You just called me babe? You will get that once I'm not grounded anymore, you, me and Jenna will all hang out together for a day with no one else. Haha Jenna has nothing to be jealous about, your both my baby's, you are both my girls and if you both want me to call you baby then I will. I love that saying that your heart is melting for us because mine is doing the exact same thing for you too.<p>

-Jenna  
>Such a romantic Adam, I read what you sent Alli and my heart is melting for yous as well.<br>-Adam  
>I know right. Anyway do you want to call you baby or not?"<p>

-Alli  
>That's sweet Adam and yes we both want you to call us baby.<br>-Adam  
>Cool, I have to go shower.<p>

-Jenna  
>Can we join you?"<br>-Adam  
>Sure in my mind<p>

-Jenna  
>Such a heartbreaker Adam, got to keep your women happy.<br>-Adam  
>I'll try my best, now I really must go. I have terrible bed hair in the morning.<p>

-Alli  
>Ooooh send us pics of your bed hair.<br>-Adam  
>Why?<p>

-Alli  
>Because it'll be cute.<br>-Adam  
>Okay there you go (picture of Adam bed hair)<p>

-Alli  
>A'ww it's so cute, go shower babe will see you soon.<p>

I smiled to myself; I was the luckiest man alive to have two best girlfriends in the whole wide world. I hopped out of bed, grabbed the sweats and my binder that I was going to wear today and went to the bathroom to get ready. Once I was finally ready and everything look right I made my way downstairs where Mum already had some cereal in a bowl poured with milk over it for me as well as a spoon.

Mum asked "So did sleeping help?"

I answered with "No I couldn't think of one, I hope the girls wouldn't be angry."

Mum said "I'm sure they'll understand; now I thought I would help Bianca with Drew his stuff and you and the other in your room."

I replied with "That's great Mum, thanks."

Mum said "Door open."

I replied with "Of course Mum."

Mum said "Once you're finished eating, you can clean your room so it's not a complete mess when they get here."

I replied with "Will do Mum, the hospital should be find with us talking to patients right?"

Mum answered with "Yeah they should be, they know you love going into see them and they all seem to love you."

I said "I really do love going in, they remind me that my problems are small compared to what they are going through. They won't mind me bring extra's will they."

Mum replied with "No they should be fine with; they all just love more people coming to see them; especially the ones that are hospital bound." I finished eating all of my cereal and went to clean the bowl but Mum took it out of my hands before I could.

I gave her a weird look and she said "You have cleaning to do."

I replied with "Right, I'll get right on that." I head back upstairs to start cleaning my room, hiding everything I didn't want the girls to see.

* * *

><p>By the time I finished Drew and Bianca had both already come and we're now talking with Mum about what he need to work on.<p>

I heard the doorbell ring; I yelled "I'll get it!" I left my room and walked to the door, to open it an reveal both Jenna and Alli standing there.

Jenna said "Hey sleepy head."

I smiled and replied with "Hey girls, come in."

Alli said "Thanks," they both walked inside and I closed the door.

I said "Mum said that you three, Clare, Eli and I would study in my room while Drew and Bianca got help from Mum.

Jenna replied with "That's okay I guess."

I said "I know but at least you don't have to help Drew, you should also say hello to her," the doorbell went off again.

I said "I'll be down there in sec."

Alli answered with "Okay," they both went downstairs while I opened the door to reveal both Eli and Clare standing there.

I smiled and say "Hey guys."

Clare replied with "Hey, this was a great idea. We've barely seen each other, now we can hang out and do work at the same time."

I said "I am full of brilliant ideas."

Eli replied with "Some say brilliant other say dumb," I shook my head as he laughed.

I say "Come on in, you can say hey to Mum and then we can start studying in my room."

Eli asked "Your room?"

I answered with "Yeah Mum will be downstairs help Bianca with Drew, so she thought it would be better if we were all in my room."

Clare asked "Who else is here?"

I replied with "Jenna and Alli."

Clare said "Cool, I haven't seen them for ages either."

Eli said "Wait what happened to you eye?"

I answered with "Nothing, come on." I held the door back more so they could both come in and we head downstairs where Mum was having a conversation with Jenna and Alli.

Mum said "Eli and Clare it's been ages since I last saw you, how are you both?" they went into answering, now was the first time Drew and Bianca were seeing me since yesterday morning.

Drew asked "Adam what happened to your eye?"

I replied with "It's nothing."

Bianca said "That is not nothing, who did that to you?"

I answered with "No one, Mum we should really get started on that studying."

Mum said "Right, just call if you need anything."

I nodded my head and asked "Do you guys want anything to drink?"

Clare replied with "I wouldn't mind some water."

Alli answered with "Same with us," she said while pointing at Jenna.

Mum said "I'll bring up a jug and cups for you."

I replied with "Thanks Mum, let's go guys." I let them all back up the stairs and they all followed me into my room. When we are inside I watch as Jenna and Alli look around it while Clare and Eli take the seats at my desk.

Clare said "This is the cleanest I've ever seen it."

I asked "Is it such a bad thing that I cleaned up."

Eli replied with "Yes because you don't clean," I just rolled my eyes at him.

Jenna said "You really love reading comics don't you."

I answered with "They are awesome."

Eli asked "Have you read the latest Spiderman issue?"

I replied with "No, I'm still saving up to buy the one before."

Eli said "I thought so; I brought both of them for you to borrow."

I replied with "Awesome thanks," Eli unzipped his bag and handed me the comics. I sat down on my bed and start glancing at a few pages.

Alli said "Adam we are supposed to be doing homework."

I replied with "Right sorry, Eli's fault," Eli put his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

Jenna asked "Did you come up with which cancer you wanted to research?"

I answered with "Yes and no."

Jenna asked "What do you mean?"

I answered with "I tired but I couldn't choose one."

Eli asked "You're doing something to do with cancer?"

Alli replied with "Yeah, we got a new assignment in groups of three we have to pick a cancer and research about it," Eli looked at me straight away.

Eli asked "Are you going to be okay?"

I answered with "Man you sound like Mum, that's was the first question she asked."

Eli said "Okay, I'll back off but speak up if you can't do it."

I replied with "I'll be fine, Mum recons the hospital will defiantly let us talk to people going through that type of cancer which ever one we choose."

Alli said "That's great Adam," I could hear the concern in her voice and see it in Jenna eyes.

I asked "What cancer did you two pick?"

Jenna replied with "I choose breast cancer."

Alli answered with "Leukemia."

I said "Leukemia?"

Alli replied with "Yeah Leukemia it normally beings in the bone marrow and."

I cut her off with "I know what it is."

Jenna asked "Really? Have you met someone with it?"

I answered with "Yeah, the first three patients I've spoken to all had Leukemia."

Jenna said "That's great how are they going?"

I replied with "The first two are dead and the last one has been going okay."

Alli said "That must suck."

I replied with "Yeah it does."

Clare said "I never knew you spoke to people with cancer."

I answered with "Had to do something while I was in the hospital."

Jenna asked "I think we should do Leukemia if you're okay with it?" She sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I said "Yeah I'll be fine, it'll work in our favour since I know a lot about it."

Alli replied with "Alright, well I did a little research on it."

I smiled and said "That's good Alli."

I looked at Clare and Eli and asked "What are you two going to work on?"

Clare replied with "We have some English to do."

I groaned and said "I hope it's nothing like the Romeo and Juliet saga."

Eli replied with "No nothing like that."

I said "Good," I crawled backwards on the bed towards the wall and headboard to sit, Jenna sat next to me and Alli sat in front of us.

Mum walked in saying "Sorry it took so long, Drew need some more help."

I replied with "It's fine, what are you working on?"

Mum answered with "Maths."

I said "Ouch."

Mum replied with "Tell me about it, did you three choose know which cancer you're doing your project on?"

I answered with "We decided to go with Leukemia."

Mum said "Oh are you going to be okay?"

I replied with "Yeah I'm fine, I thought after we do two or three hours of theory, I'd take these guys on field trip; Eli and Clare included."

Mum asked "To see your cousin?"

I said "Yeah is that okay?"

Mum answered with "Of course it is, he'll love to see his favourite cousin."

I smiled and said "Defiantly his favourite cousin, I thought we could use him as our main interview person but get others as well and Aunt Molly could tell what it's like being part of that life style."

Mum replied with "That's great Adam, but don't push it too far."

I said "I won't, they are still in the same hospital room right?"

Mum answered with "Where else but room number 10."

I smiled and said "Okay, we should get some work done."

Mum answered with "Right, just shout if you need anything," I nodded my head and watch as she left.

Clare asked "Your cousin has Leukemia?"

I replied with "Diagnosed on his fifth birthday, on his eighth they said he had to leave in the hospital and there's a chance he won't see his tenth birthday."

Alli said "A'ww Adam that sucks."

I replied with "I know and when you'll meet him, you'll question how such a kid could have cancer."

Jenna said "He sounds great, we can't wait," Jenna wrapped her arm around me and leant on her a bit. If it was different situation it would seem weird as to why she was doing that but right now everyone just understood that's what I needed.

I say "Let's get on with this project, so we can go see him." Even if I was grounded if I wanted to see Felix Mum would let me, she knew how much I loved that little guy and would never stop me from seeing him. Felix had always kept me grounded and reminding me that there was no time to waste in life, because you have no idea what is around the corner.

* * *

><p>Doing the research on the project was easy since I knew almost everything there was to know on Leukemia, it was just hard to get it out since I knew more people going through it other than Felix. When we had done a good solid two hours' worth, I lean back and breathed.<p>

Alli said "I think it's time for a break."

Jenna replied with "Yes my head hurts."

I said "Same with mine, how are you two going over there?"

Clare answered with "Fine."

Eli replied with "I need a break."

I say "Why don't we go get lunch and go visit Felix?"

Alli answered with "Sounds good," Jenna nodded her head.

Clare replied with "Alright," Eli nodded his head.

I said "Okay, let's take one car being mine so we don't have to pay for parking twice."

Eli asked "Do you have the cash?"

I answered with "Yeah for this I do, and lunch too."

Alli said "We could shout if you want," she said pointing at Jenna who nodded her head.

Jenna said "Yeah pay back for the coffees."

Clare said "Coffee?"

I answered with "I gave them lifts for two days and brought them coffee."

Alli said "Yeah, we don't know how to make it."

I replied with "I seriously need to teach you, it isn't that hard even Drew can do it."

Jenna said "Well teach us."

I replied with "I will, I promise. Now let's go, Alli you're in the front with me." Jenna looked upset but realised it was Alli's turn so nodded her head, after telling my Mum we were leaving, we all piled into my car and I drove us to our local McDonalds. When we arrived at McDonalds we decided to all eat in, we allowed Eli and Clare to order before us; so the three of us could work out what was happening.

Alli said "I really don't mind paying for you."

I replied with "Are you sure?"

Alli said "Yes Adam," I nodded my head and told her what I want. Alli and Jenna both walked up the resegister together and order there meal as well as mine.

When they walked back I said "Thank-you."

Alli answered with "It's no problem Adam, seriously it's not," I looked around to see Clare and Eli court up in themselves for a change. I then leaned up a bit and then down and place a kiss on top of Alli's head. I saw the look in Jenna's eyes; I walked over to her and also kissed her on the top of her head.

Jenna said "Thanks."

I replied with "Anytime," I smiled at both of them.

Alli said "Such a smooth operator Adam."

I replied with "I try," Clare and Eli's number was then called out and not to long after ours was called out. I grabbed the try for the girls and we made our way over to the sits Eli and Clare had chosen, they had chosen the two seats on the outside; which left us with the ones on the inside. I took the middle sit and Jenna was on my left and Alli on my right. We all started to eat out food and talked about random things, I filled them in on Felix condition just so they were aware of what he was going through and what not. My Aunt and Felix were the only family outside of Drew, Mum and Dad to know about my situation and they were both accepting about it; Felix probably didn't really understand but he still accept me. When we had all finished eating and had put our rubbish into the bin, the others started making their way out but when they realised I wasn't following they walked back to me.

Jenna asked "Adam what's up?"

I answered with "I normally always bring him a happy meal, so I'll order it quickly."

Alli asked "His allowed to eat them?"

I replied with "Normally no, but they just want to make him comfy there so once a week isn't that bad," I walked up to the resigster and order one of their happy meals; I took my number and stood back waiting. Once I had the meal in my hand Alli took it to hold, I was going to question her when I realised I wouldn't be able to hold it since I was driving; I smiled at her as a thanks. Once again we all piled into the car again, Alli sat up front with me again and when they were all buckled in I started the car and drove off for the hospital

* * *

><p>Pulling sharply into a car park, I straighten up before turning the car off and said "When we get to the room, let me go in first to see if he is up for visitors."<p>

Eli replied with "Easy enough," the others all nodded their heads. While Eli and Clare were hopping out of the car Alli placed a hand on the top of my leg and Jenna did the same but on top of my shoulder; they both squeezed at the same time.

I say "Thank-you," we all hope out of the car, Alli still carrying the happy meal and after locking it, I lead the way to the elevators. They all followed me through many corridors, many turns and a few steps but when we finally came close to the room; I saw my Aunt Molly just standing there looking through the window.

I say "Just give me a sec," they nodded their heads and stop where they were. I make my way over to her, without making a sound I wrapped my arms around her mid-section and laid my head on her shoulder.

Molly said "You scared me."

I replied with "Sorry couldn't resist."

Molly asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

I answered with "I want to see my favourite cousin and I need a favour," she pulled out of my arms and turn to face me.

She asked "What the hell happened to your eye?"

I replied with "It's nothing."

Molly said "That's not nothing, I'll drop it for now though. What favour do you need?"

I answered with "In my Science class we have to do an assignment on cancer, my group have chosen to do Leukemia and I thought maybe with your permission we could interview Felix and you."

Molly said "If Felix wants to you can but don't push him to do it."

I replied with "I never would, I brought him some McDonalds."

Molly smiled and said "Of course you would, where is it?"

I replied with "My friend is holding it," I pointed over to my friends.

Molly asked "Which one are you working with?"

I answered with "It's a group of three project so the one holding the McDonalds and the blonde one are who I'm working with, the other two are just friends."

Molly said "I'm sure Felix will be happy to meet all of them, I can go ask him if his up for it?"

I replied with "I can I do it please?"

Molly replied with "Sure," I smiled at her and walked back over to my friends.

Once standing next to them and say "My Aunt said if Felix wants to then we can but we can't pressure him, I'm going to go see if he is up for visitors."

Alli replied with "Alright, do you McDonald's?" I nodded my head and she hand it to me, I smiled at them all before walking back over to the room where Molly had been standing.

I stuck my head in through the door and said "Where's my favourite cousin?"

He burst into a big giggling fit and replied with "I'm right here Adam."

I smiled and said "Oh there you are, have you been a good boy? Not coursing any trouble?"

Felix replied with "No never Adam."

I said "That's my boy," I walked more into the room and revealed the McDonalds. His eye instantly light up it was always amazing to see it happen.

I placed it down on his table in front of him and he said "Thanks Adam," he started digging into it straight away.

I replied with "No problem buddy," I sat down the edge of his bed.

Felix asked "What happened to your eye?"

I answered with "It's nothing, a guy at school punched me but violence is never okay is it?"

Felix replied with "You always say it's not."

I said "That's right buddy."

I asked "So how are you feeling?"

Felix answered with "Some days are good and others are bad," I hated that he had to go through this that my Aunt had to go through it; if I could remove it from him and put it in me instead I would.

I say "That's not good buddy, how are you feeling today?"

Felix answered with "Good, I wish I could go outside though. Outside of these four walls and just kick a ball around, learn to ride a bike and even go to school; but just plain be normal."

I replied with "I know, I wish I could get to teach you all that."

I asked "Hey I have a favour to ask you?"

Felix replied with "Yeah, what is it?"

I said "At my school have to do a project on a cancer, my group chose Leukemia and I thought you could help me."

Felix asked "How can I help you?"

I answered with "Let us asked you some question and just answer us, that's all you would have to do."

Felix said "That sounds easy."

I replied with "Yeah it is, some of my friends are here they really want to meet you."

Felix asked "Any hot girls?"

I smiled and said "That's my buddy, do you want to meet them?"

Felix replied with "Yeah I do."

I said "I'll go get them."

Felix replied with "Okay," I stood up from the bed, leaned over and kissed the top of his head; then left the room.

Molly asked "What did he say?"

I answered with "His happy to do it and wants to meet them."

Molly said "That's my boy," I nodded my head and waved my friends over.

When they reach us Jenna asked "How'd it go?"

I answered with "His fine to do the interview and wants to meet you guys."

Eli said "That's a good response than."

I replied with "Yeah it is, come on, come meet my cousin." I walk back through door with them all following me including Molly, but she stops at the door just to watch.

I say "Felix I would like you to meet my friends Eli, Clare, Jenna and Alli," I pointed at each of them so he knew who was who."

Felix replied with "Hi I'm Felix," he waves at them and they all wave back at him.

Felix said "Adam, come here," he motions me over to him.

I walk over to him and asked "What's up?" he does the motion for me to come closer, I lower myself down and place my ear near his mouth.

He starts to whisper into my ear, I smiled and replied with "I'll see what I can do," I stand back up and sit on his bed.

Molly said "Should I be scared."

I replied with "Don't worry."

Molly said "Now I'm even more concerned."

I answered with "I would tell you but it's secret men business, I'll see what I can do buddy."

Felix replied with "Thanks Adam," he gives me his cheeky grin.

Alli then said "Hey Felix, I'm Alli."

Felix replied with "Hi Alli," he went back to chomping on his burger.

I say "Close your mouth while chewing buddy," he quickly closed his mouth while eating.

Molly said "But when I asked you don't?"

I look at him and say "You're not listening to your Mum."

Felix replied with "Sorry Adam," he looks down disappointed.

I say "Hey it's okay but from now on, whatever your Mum asked you to do you do it."

Felix replied with "Okay."

I smile and say "That's my buddy."

Felix asked "Where's Drew?"

I answered with "At home he had to do some school work, his not as bright like you and I," we both giggled.

Felix said "Okay, tell him to visit me soon, I miss him."

I replied with "What I'm not good enough?" I fake hurt.

Felix said "No Adam you are, I just miss him."

I say "I know you do, I'll even tell him to bring Bianca."

Felix replied with "Really?" his eyes light up.

I said "Yeah buddy, I'll make sure she comes."

Felix replied with "Thanks Adam."

I nodded my head and asked "Now are you ready for your interview?"

Felix nodded his head and Eli said "Molly is it?"

Molly replied with "Yeah."

Eli said "Why don't we go get some coffee while these guys talk."

Molly answered with "Yeah okay, if anything happens call me straight away and don't push him Adam."

I replied with "I will and I won't Aunt Molly," go and enjoy a coffee. Molly nods her head and leaves the room with Eli and Clare who close the door behind them.

I turned to Felix and say "You know that thing you asked?"

Felix replied with "Yeah."

I looked at the girls before saying "If you can keep a secret, I'll make sure it defiantly happens."

Felix replied with "Okay."

I say "You can't tell anyone, not you Mum, not Drew, not my Mum, not anyone."

Felix said "I won't Adam, I promise."

I smiled and said "Good boy, now what you asked I know it can happen because I happen to be dating both these girls."

Jenna and Alli say "Adam," at the same time.

Felix replied with "Really? You're dating two girls?"

I said "That I am, but you can't tell anyone."

Felix answered with "I won't, I promised but would you be okay if what happened did?"

I replied with "Yeah I would buddy, but she has to be okay with it as well."

Alli said "Adam."

I replied with "I'm sorry but we can trust him."

Jenna asked "Are you sure?"

I answered with "I trust him with my life."

Felix said "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

Alli asked "I'm curious what did he asked you? I'm thinking it involves us."

I replied with "You would be right there, can I tell them?"

Felix said "Yeah okay."

I smiled and said "Felix wants to know if one of you would go on a date with him."

Jenna said "What?"

Alli said "What do you mean?"

I replied with "He wants to go on at least one date before anything happens to him."

Jenna smiled and said "When you put it like that, I'd love to. What do you say Alli will you go on a date with me and Felix?"

I watch as Alli smiled and replied with "I'd love to."

Felix said "Awesome, you have the best girlfriends in the whole world and the hottest too."

I replied with "I know right, I am pretty lucky," I smiled over at them.

Jenna asked "So when do you want this date to be Felix?"

Felix answered with "Well I can leave this room, so whenever you two are free."

Alli said "Do you think your Mum would be okay with us coming back tomorrow night?"

Felix replied with "I don't know."

I say "Don't worry about it, I'll make it happen."

Felix asked "Really? How?"

I answered with "Don't worry okay; I'll make sure it happens buddy."

Felix said "Thanks Adam, you're the best, best friend anyone could ask for," he pushed the tray out of the way and wrapped his arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around him and just enjoy the hug.

I say "No problem buddy, you're the best buddy I could ever ask for." It tore my heart out every time we did this because it remind me that one day he could just not be here anymore and I couldn't imagine my life without him.

I say "Right you ready for your interview?" He leaned back and nodded his head. He crawled but over to the top of the bed and got under the covers, he pats the spot on the bed for Alli and Jenna to both come over and sit.

Felix said "Okay ask away," I smiled at him he made the whole world just bright up with a simple sentences or a word or just a smile. He always puts a positive spin on things that happen in the world, even though the world has been so cruel to him. I'm proud of him, proud to know him and proud to be in his life, he always encourages me to do better in my life.

* * *

><p>When we had finished the interview Jenna had written everything down because she had the fastest hand writing, I texted Eli saying it was all clear to bring her back and it wasn't long before they came walking into the room.<p>

Molly asked "How'd it go?"

Felix replied with "It was fun Mum; we got to talk all about me."

Molly said "I bet you loved that," he nodded his head excitedly.

Felix then said "Adam."

I replied with "Right sorry buddy, Aunt Molly can we speak quickly outside please?"

Molly answered with "Yeah okay," she was a bit concern but still we went outside of his room.

Molly asked "What's up? Is something wrong? Was his answer not okay."

I replied with "No, no everything went great but I have to ask you something."

Molly replied with "Okay."

I said "Felix had whispered in my ear that he wants to go on a date with either Jenna or Alli."

Molly replied with "Really?"

I said "Yeah, I told them and they both have accept his offer but he doesn't really want his Mum to crush his date."

Molly replied with "Right, when might this happen?"

I said "They were thinking tomorrow night."

Molly replied with "That's so soon, how can I organise it."

I said "Aunt Molly don't worry, I have the ideas of what he'll want but he wants you to be okay with it."

Molly replied with "I am defiantly okay with it, what were you thinking?"

I answered with "I'd pack a picnic for the girls to bring with them and they can have the picnic in his room on the floor, have grape juice as pretend wine and all."

Molly said "You would do anything to make that boy happy."

I replied with "Of course I would, now what do you say? You could spend the night at our place and I can be here outside, spend the night with him and give you the chance for a night off."

Molly nodded her head and said "Okay but only if he is up for it."

I replied with "I know he will," I smiled at him and she smiled back at me.

Molly said "Let's get back in there."

I replied with "Alright," I follow her as she led us back into his room.

Felix asked straight away "Well?"

I answered with "Thunderbirds are ago," he smiled at me brightly.

Felix said "Thank-you, thank-you Adam."

I replied with "Don't worry about it buddy, I'd do anything for you," I went over to him and kissed him on the top of his head.

Clare asked "What's going on?"

I replied with "Nothing, I'm sure you'll hear about it on Monday."

Felix said "Cool," I just smiled and shook my head at him.

Felix asked "Adam what am I going to do on it?"

I answered with "Don't worry buddy, I've got you covered."

Felix said "Really?"

I replied with "Yeah, I always do don't I?"

Felix said "Well there was that one time, you tried to cook."

I replied with "One time and they never let you forget it, anyway you trust me right?"

Felix said "Yeah I do Adam, expect for when you cook."

I smiled and replied with "Well I won't be cooking so trust me," he nodded his head.

Jenna asked "Now Felix you were saying something about cooking?"

Felix answered with "Yeah, one time when I was sick Adam tried cooking me pancakes and he gave me food poisoning."

Alli said "Adam!"

I replied with "What? Cooking is defiantly now my thing."

Jenna said "But really how do you managed to stuff up cooking pancakes."

I replied with "You don't get to judge, since you don't know how to make coffee."

Clare asked "Really?"

Eli added "You don't know how to make coffee?"

Jenna replied with "Alli doesn't either, it is really hard."

I said "It's not even Drew can do it."

Felix said "Even I can do it."

Alli asked "Who gives a kid coffee?"

Molly asked "Yeah, when did you have coffee?" Felix and I looked at each other before looking at the ground.

Molly said "Adam!"

I replied with "What? it's was a bucket list thing for him."

Molly said "Your lucky I didn't know about it at the time, your Mum would be grounding your ass so much right now."

I replied with "No don't tell her, I'm already grounded."

Molly asked "What for?"

I answered with "For getting detention."

Molly asked "How did you get detention?

I replied with "Long story that little ears don't need to hear."

Molly said "Okay will talk about it later," I nodded my head. We spent the next two hours just talking and what not, I think Felix really loved having other people  
>around him that weren't family and my friends seemed to like him back.<p>

But it soon came time to go, I say "Sorry buddy, it's time to go."

Felix replied with "Really?"

I say "Yeah sorry, you need your rest for tomorrow."

Felix said "Right, will you be here?"

I answered with "To help you get ready yeah, then I'll be staying with you tomorrow night, give you're Mum a break."

Felix said "Cool," he had excitement in his eyes and I loved seeing it in his eyes.

I replied with "That it is, now rest up and we'll see you tomorrow," I leaned over and kissed him on his head; the others had already said their goodbye.

I was about to leave when Felix said "Adam?"

I turned around and replied with "Yeah buddy?"

Felix said "Thank-you."

I asked "What for?"

Felix answered with "For everything, I love you Adam."

I smiled at him sadly and said "I love you too buddy, now get some sleep tomorrow will come soon enough." I could barely spend a day with him without my heart breaking or wanting to cry, I couldn't imagine what my Aunt was going throw those two are the strongest people I'll ever know. I said goodbye to Molly and lead the other out of the hospital and to the car.

* * *

><p>The ride to my place had been quiet no one really talking, I think everyone was thinking how lucky their lives were and how brave that little boy was.<p>

Clare breaks it by saying "His defiantly your cousin Adam."

I asked "What do you mean?"

Clare answered with "His so brave, like you are."

I said "I'm not nearly half as brave as he is."

Clare replied with "But you're pretty close to it."

Jenna said "He idolise you."

I replied with "Yeah he does, I don't know why though."

Clare said "You're an amazing guy Adam, he idolise you because you stand up for everything you believe in, you have the purest heart in the world and would do  
>anything for your love ones or anyone you care about."<p>

I replied with "Thanks Clare," I smiled a little.

Eli asked "So what did he whisper into your ear?"

I answered with "Secret men's business, sorry Eli you don't count," I think I saw Eli nod his head through the middle mirror in the car. I pulled the car slowly into my driveway; I parked it and turn it off.

Eli said "Will just grab our bags and go, Clare has to be home for dinner."

Clare replied with "Sorry but I did have fun today; we should do it more often."

I said "Its fine and yeah we do," we all hopped out of the car and I led them to the front door.

After unlocking the door and letting them all in, I shout out "Mum! We're home! Eli and Clare are leaving!"

Eli said "Dude warning when you do that."

I replied with "Sorry I'm so used to doing it."

We hear my shout back "Okay! I'm coming up to say goodbye!" soon enough she was walking up the stairs and over to us where we were standing.

Mum asked "How was it?"

I answered with "It was great, I'll fill you in later."

Mum said "Okay," Eli and Clare walked off to grab their stuff and were now walking back.

Mum said "Adam said you were leaving."

Clare replied with "Yeah, I have to be home for dinner."

Mum said "Okay, well see you both really soon," she then brought them into a hug though Eli tried to get out of it.

Eli said "We have to go, will see you guys at school on Monday."

I nodded my head and replied with "That you will."

Clare said "Bye," she waved and then followed Eli out of the house.

I closed the door and Mum asked "What are you guys going to do?"

I replied with "We have to write up what Felix said and then that should be it for today. Are Bianca and Drew still here?"

Mum said "Okay and yeah they are, Drew now on his History homework."

I asked "How much has he done?"

Mum answered with "Three subject, which it quiet is."

I replied with "Yeah it is, I'll congratulate him later."

Mum said "Be nice, have fun working door open Adam."

I replied with "Yes Mum," she just shook her head at me and went back downstairs. I smiled at the two girls before walking into my room with them both following  
>behind me, but we left the door open.<p>

Alli said "We had loads of fun today," I sat down on the bed.

I asked "Really? Even with the whole going on a date with my cousin thing?" They both sat down next to each other in front of me.

Jenna replied with "Yeah that was my favourite bit, Felix is a great guy and deserve to have at least one date."

I nodded my head and Alli asked "Are you sure he won't tell his Mum?"

I answered with "Believe me he won't tell anyone, whatever we say to each other is a secret."

Jenna said "You're really good with him?"

I replied with "Yeah but it breaks my heart for him to go through all that, I have no idea how my Aunt can go through it all."

Jenna said "I guess it's what parents do for their kids, they'd do anything for them and protect them."

I replied with "You're right."

Alli asked "So what do you have planned for the date tomorrow?"

I answered with "Nope not saying, I'll be there but outside."

Jenna asked "Why outside?"

I replied with "Got to give my wingman a chance with the ladies but I'm sleeping at the hospital tomorrow night."

Alli said "Okay, sounds fun sleeping at hospital."

I answered with "It is for a while but the beeping get really annoying, anyway I'm doing it more for him and my Aunt to give her a night off."

Alli said "You really are a sweet guy."

Jenna added "With the purest heart in the world," we smiled at each other and I was going to kiss them when I heard someone walking in up the stairs.

Soon enough Drew and Bianca were standing in my doorway; Drew said "You went to see Felix?"

I replied with "Yeah I did, he misses his other cousin."

Drew nodded his head and said "I'll go see him soon."

I replied with "Good, when you go take Bianca."

Bianca said "Me?"

I answered with "Yeah, he likes you got no idea why though but I promised him when Drew went to see him next, he would bring you with him now don't make me a lair."

Bianca said "I love the little guy, of course I'll go."

I replied with "Thanks, also he doesn't know about me punching Dave and I wanted to keep it that way."

Drew said "We won't tell him that would be cruel," I smiled and nodded my head.

I asked "Are you going somewhere?"

Bianca answered with "Yeah home to grab some of my stuff for the next two nights."

I replied with "Cool, I won't be here tomorrow night."

Drew asked "Where are you going?"

I answered with "If Mums okay with it, I'm going to stay with Felix and give Aunt Molly a break for a night."

Drew said "Mum will agreed to that easy, anyway will be back soon," I nodded my head and watch as they left.

Alli said "You really do love your family."

I replied with "Yeah I do, even Bianca though she can be a pain in the ass."

Jenna asked "Why?"

I answered with "Drew, Bianca and I all have a bathroom war going on and believe me it's not pretty."

Jenna said "Oh we believe you."

I nodded and asked "Okay, so who wants to type?" I pulled the laptop out from under my bed.

Alli replied with "I'll type, Adam you read the question and Jenna you read the answers."

I hand her the laptop and Jenna said "Sounds like a plan," and just like that we got stuck into it. It was so easy and simple, it was a serious topic especially being that I knew him but the girls made it really easy on me.

* * *

><p>When we had finished the start of the project, it came time for them to leave their Dad had come to pick them up and they were now gone. After saying goodbye I made my way downstairs to see Mum preparing dinner.<p>

I asked "Do you need help?

Mum replied with "No it's alright thanks, anyway your rubbish at it,"

I smiled and said "Thanks," I sat down on the bench stool.

Mum asked "How was seeing Felix today?"

I answered with "It was good, tomorrow he wants me to help him out with something."

Mum asked "What is it?"

I answered with "He wants to go on a date with Jenna and Alli, they have both agreed to go on a date tomorrow and I'm going to help him out. I was wondering if you would be alright with that as well as me staying over with him please, Aunt Molly needs a break for at least one night."

Mum said "I find it weird he wants go out on a date with two people who are a lot older than him."

I replied with "It's fine Mum, he just wants to go on a date before he dies."

Mum said "I guess it's okay for you to spend the night there and help him out, Molly could really use a night off."

I replied with "Thank-you, thank-you Felix deserves everything in life and I wanted to give him this."

Mum said "I get it, are you okay seeing him?"

I answered with "Yeah but it so hard, he doesn't deserve this, he's too young."

Mum said "I know sweetie but life isn't fair especially for him."

I said "I just wish I could take it away from him and give to myself, than he can leave a happy and healthy life."

Mum replied with "Yeah we all do sweetie," Mum wrapped her arms around me.

Mum asked "So what are you planning to do for their date tomorrow?" I smiled and went straight into telling her what I was planning, Felix deserve to have this date and for it to be perfect and that's what I was planning on giving me.

* * *

><p>Hearing my alarm going off made me smile, I had set it for 12:00pm, I told the girls to get dropped off at the hospital at 6:00pm; so I had a few hours to get everything ready. When things came for paying for things for Felix, Drew and I both had a bank account set up for him with loads of money in them but we could only use it on Felix. Spending the first 30 minutes since being awake I spent talking with the girls on the phone, they had asked what to wear and I told them to dress up really nice because Felix deserved that. When I had finished having a conversation with them I got out of bed and with my clothes I went to shower and get ready for the day. When I had finished getting ready, I walked out to see Drew's door still closed; I just rolled my eyes and made my way downstairs. Walking in I saw a bowl of cereal sitting there for me and Mum drinking her coffee.<p>

I say "Thanks Mum."

Mum replied with "No problem, so what are you going to get done first?"

I said "I'll pack the pillows and blanket for them to all sit on, I'll take the stereo with a few CDs for them to choose from and few other things here and there."

Mum replied with "Okay, when you've packed everything get Drew and Bianca to go with you, so they can help carry everything, bring the car back and Molly back as well."

I said "Sounds easy enough," I continued eating while thinking of what else I need.

I asked "What flowers do girls normally like?"

I heard Bianca's voice say "I always like roses."

Mum said "You can't go wrong with roses," I nodded my head.

Bianca asked "What do you need flowers for? Asking a girl out?"

I replied with "No there for Felix to give Jenna and Alli."

Bianca said "Oh okay, is he going to wear a tux?"

I answered with "If I had more time he would be but I don't, I do have a tie he can wear."

Mum said "That's cute," I just rolled my eyes and continued eating my cereal.

Bianca said "I think it's really great that you are doing this for him."

I swallowed my food and replied with "Everybody deserves a first date," I said like it was the simplest thing in the world which what it was. I finished eating my cereal  
>and go to clean my bowl but Bianca takes it from me and I give her a weird look.<p>

She said "I'll clean it you go get everything packed," I nodded my head and made my way upstairs to my room.

* * *

><p>Jenna's P.O.V<p>

We were both still laying in my bed, I still had my arms around her and I had them around her the whole time we were on the phone to Adam.

I hear Alli asked "What are you thinking about?" she tracing feather light patterns on my arm with her fingers.

I answered with "Just tonight, you?"

Alli replied with "Same, I just don't want to disappoint Adam."

I said "Yeah me too, he loves that little kid and I don't want to ruin it."

Alli replied with "Let's not thinking about it, what are you going to wear?"

I answered with "I don't know, why don't we pick out each other outfits?"

Alli said "That's a great idea."

I replied with "Yeah it is, how are we going to get to the hospital?"

Alli said "I think Dad will be free to drive us."

I nodded and replied with "Okay."

Alli said "We can ask him before we start getting ready."

I replied with "That would probably be best just in case he can't."

Alli said "Okay, I think he is awake now let's go ask him," she started to stand up but then realised my arms were still around her and holding her down so she couldn't get up.

I say "One thing before you move."

Alli asked "What?" I smiled at her before kissing her gently on the lips.

I said "I've had the best four days in my entire life with both you and Adam, and I can't wait to see what else happens."

Alli smiled sweetly and replied with "Same with me, I can't believe it's only be four days it feels so longer," I nodded my head at her before letting her go so we could both stand up. We both grab our dressing gowns and put them on, tying them up we then left her room to go downstairs to have breakfast as well as seeing if her Dad was awake. Alli walked into the dining room first with me close behind me and we walk in to see both her parents sitting at the table eating breakfast; her father has his paper open.

Mrs Bhandari said "Morning girls."

Alli replied with "Morning Mum," we both sit down next to each other and start pouring some cereal into our bowls.

Mr Bhandari said "I trust you girls had a good sleep," I smiled and nodded my head.

Alli replied with "Yeah we did Dad."

Mrs Bhandari asked "Do you girls have plans for today?"

I answered with "Not for a couple of hours."

Mrs Bhandari asked "What are you two doing?"

I replied with "Going on a date of sorts."

Alli said "Yeah a date."

Mr Bhandari asked "Who with? You know I need to meet the guy before date him."

Alli replied with "And normally you would but this is kind of different."

Mr Bhandari asked "How?"

Alli answered with "Well we were wondering if we could get a lift to our date."

Mrs Bhandari asked "What guy doesn't pick his date."

I replied with "A guy who's in hospital and might not live to see next year."

Mr Bhandari said "What?"

Alli replied with "Adam the guy we were studying with yester for our science project, we choose Leukemia as our cancer to research and his cousin has Leukemia and there is a chance we won't live to see tenth birthday."

Mrs Bhandari said "Oh my god that's so sad, but how does a date play into this?"

I answered with "Felix wants to go on a date before he dies, which he deserves. He asked Adam if he could set him up with one of us but we have both agreed to go  
>on a date with him tonight at the hospital."<p>

Mrs Bhandari said "That's so sweet of you two."

Alli replied with "It's Adam who is sweet; I don't know how he does it or his Aunt they are very strong people."

Mr Bhandari said "It's what family do for each other, I'll defiantly give you a ride but I really want to meet this Adam person, he sounds like a great guy."

I said "He is, I don't know how he is still single," I watch as Alli gave me this look and I just shrugged at her.

Mr Bhandari said "Single you say, if I approve of him you should date him Alli," I smiled at Alli's excitement but it didn't last when I realised they wouldn't approve of us all being together.

Mrs Bhandari asked "Jenna are you okay? You've gone a bit pale," Alli automatically looked at me and smiled at her.

I answered with "Yeah I'm fine thanks, I don't think I'm that hungry anymore. I think I'm just going to go upstairs and lay down for a bit before starting to get ready for tonight."

Mrs Bhandari smiled at me and said "Okay, don't worry about your bowl I'll wash it for you, just go rest up." I nodded my thanks to her before giving Alli reassuring glances and made my way upstairs. I was freaking out inside about Alli's parents not accepting us all being together, and that they would kick us out and we would have nowhere else to live; I think I was giving myself a panic attack. I did the one thing that I could do I texted Adam to see if he was free, I knew Alli would be stuck down there for a while so Adam was the only person I had to talk to right now. The responds came fast and in a phone call, he knew me to well.

I picked up saying "Hey."

I heard Adam's voice replied with "Hi, are you okay?"

I said "Not really."

Adam asked "What's wrong baby?" I smiled at him even though he couldn't see it, he knew that would calm me down.

I answered with "I'm just freaking out a little."

Adam said "Tell me what happened," he really is the sweetest guy ever. Most guys wouldn't care but not Adam, he was different and I liked him even more for that.

I replied with "We were downstairs having breakfast with Alli's parents we were seeing if her Dad could give us a lift to the hospital, we explain everything about the date excluding Felix. Mr Bhandari had said something about wanting to meet you since you sound like a nice guy, I slipped out that you were single and he then said if he approved of you than Alli and you sound date. I was happy for Alli but then realised they both wouldn't accept us all together, I started freaking out that they would kick us out and we wouldn't have anywhere to live." Adam had just let me get it all out without saying a single word he just listened the whole time.

Adam then said "Baby it's all going to be fine, okay don't worry about it. If they do kick you out than you two can always move into my place."

I replied with "But what if she doesn't?"

Adam said "Baby she has a FTM son, I'm pretty sure me being in a relationship with two girl she would be fine with it and even if she wasn't I wouldn't care I'd move  
>the whole world for you and Alli."<p>

I smiled and said "You're right, sorry."

Adam replied with "Of course I am and it's okay, what are boyfriends for right."

I said "Well, still thanks."

Adam replied with "Your welcome baby, now I hate to leave you right now but I have go or this date won't be ready in time," I looked up as Alli walked into the room.

I say "It's fine Alli just walked in, thanks for calming me down."

Adam replied with "Anytime beautiful, same goes for my other beauty, anytime you girls need me I'm just a phone call away."

I smiled and said "Thanks, now go get that date ready."

I heard him laugh before he replied with "Bye baby, see you tonight," he then hung up his phone and I did the same.

Alli asked "Hey are you okay?" she wrapped her arms around me.

I answered with "Yeah, I was just freaking out a little."

Alli said "I can see that, but what freaked you out so much you got my mother worried?"

I replied with "I started to freak out that they wouldn't accept us all and that they would kick us out."

Alli nodded and said "That could happen but we just have to stay positive."

I replied with "Yeah Adam helped with that."

Alli asked "What he say?"

I answered with "That if they did kick him out than we could move in with him."

Alli smiled and said "See there's a silver lining to every situation, walking up next to you two defiantly a silver lining."

I smiled and said "Yes defiantly, can we just chill for a bit before getting ready."

Alli replied with "Yea sure, anything for my number one girl," I giggled a little bit before we sat on my bed and just enjoyed being near each other.

* * *

><p>Adam's P.O.V<p>

When Jenna had texted me I kind of thought something was up straight away since we had just talked an hour ago, I hearing her being so freaked out had scared me a little but being able to calm her down without any help was really great. I wasn't really sure if my Mum would accept this relationship, I know it's not a normally relationship but isn't my happiness more important.

I hear a voice say "Penny for your thoughts," I look up to see Bianca standing there. I had taken a bag of the stuff out to the car and was meant to go back inside but I called Jenna first.

I replied with "Nah I'm right," I thought about asking her what her thoughts were but I knew the girls wouldn't be happy about it.

Bianca asked "Are you sure?"

I answered with "Yeah it's all good, do you think there's anything else we need?"

Bianca said "Just the picnic basket full of food."

I replied with "Right, the most important thing."

Bianca said "Yeah, if you want I can come shopping with you."

I answered with "Thanks, what's the time?

Bianca replied with "1:30pm."

I nodded and said "Okay, you come shopping with me while Drew stay here and we'll come back to pack it and then head of to the hospital."

Bianca replied with "Sounds like a plan, I'll just run and tell Drew then we can leave," I nodded my head and I got into the car to wait for her. I went back into deep thought about what Drew and Bianca would think, I want really sure I though Drew would think it'd be cool and would be jealous he wasn't in a relationship with three girl; but Bianca I didn't know I never knew with her.

I hear Bianca's voice say "Again with the deep thinking, seriously what's up?"

I replied with "It's nothing, don't worry," she gave me a weird look before putting her seatbelt on; I put my on as well and starting reversing out of the driveway. Pulling up into a car park of the shopping centre, I straighten the car up before turning the car off and taking the key out of the ignition; we both hopped out of the car and started walking to the closest entrances.

On the way into the supermarket Bianca asked "Do you know what you're getting?"

I answered with "I know I'm defiantly getting grape juice."

Bianca said "Grape juice?"

I replied with "Yeah for fake wine," I grabbed a trolley just in case we couldn't carry it all or a basket couldn't fit it all.

Bianca said "Okay, what else are you getting?"

I replied with "Don't know."

Bianca asked "What do you mean, you don't know?"

I answered with "Well I don't know what to get them to eat, I don't normally plan dates that I'm not going to be on and even then I don't really have much  
>experience with dates."<p>

Bianca said "What?"

I replied with "I've never been on a date before."

Bianca said "Never?"

I replied with "Never, ever. It was hard growing up in the wrong body so dating was never the answer."

Bianca said "Right, good thing you're brought me or else you would be here forever," I just smiled and shrugged at her.

Bianca said "Okay, what food does Felix like?"

I answered with "Anything that isn't hospital food."

Bianca said "That's a given, what about the girl?"

I thought for a minute before replying with "They both like peanut butter sandwiches."

Bianca nodded her head and said "Not really a date food but it's a start," I nodded my head and tried to think what food was worthy to have on a date."

I asked "What about chocolate cake for desert?"

Bianca answered with "Very good, everyone loves chocolate cake," I smiled and we went to go find the cakes area. I made sure to remember to get some napkins; Felix wasn't exactly the cleanest eater ever.

Bianca said "Okay, what can they have for mains?"

I replied with "Umm…I don't know."

Bianca said "What if we got pizza ordered there."

I replied with "Sounds like a good idea, with some garlic bread."

Bianca asked "Do you have money for it though?"

I answered with "Yeah I do, let's get the grape juice and some napkin then head home."

Bianca said "Sounds like a good idea, though pizza isn't really picnic."

I replied with "That's true, we could always make the pizza and borrow a microwave at the hospital."

Bianca said "That is even better," we started grabbing what we would need for the pizza; I was really hoping the girls would like it. After grabbing what we need from the shop Bianca thought it would be a cute idea if we went to the suits shop to rent out a tux for me to wear and I can be there waiter; I must admit it was a good idea, just wish I had thought of it. After renting out the tux we drove back to my place and arriving just on 3:00pm, I really didn't think we had been out for a while but apparently we had.

* * *

><p>By 5 everything was ready and pack we just had to set it up the hospital, I was ready with my tux back into a bag with my sleeping stuff, as well as my school clothes for the next day; which I had to go to. When everything was in my car as well as Drew and Bianca, I said goodbye to my mum for the night and run over to the car to get into the driving sit and start driving the car towards the hospital. On the way to the hospital there wasn't much conversation but the radio was playing so it wasn't silent. Parking in the hospitals parking lot for the second day in a row Bianca grabbed one bag along with the flowers and Drew and grabbed two each; which was everything and we made our way to the elevator. After all the twist and turn of all the hallways we came to the clearing that was hospital rooms that had Felix room in this section, we walked over to his room and thank god the door was open.<p>

I walked in first saying "Where's my favourite cousin?"

Felix perked up straight away and said "I'm here," he waved his hand to signal where he was.

Bianca walked in and said "Hey Felix."

Felix replied with "You came."

Drew said "Hey I'm here too."

Felix replied with "You kept your promise."

I said "Of course I would buddy, I will keep every promise we make for life," he gave me his cheeky smile that I loved seeing on him. I walked over and hugged him, as well as kissing the top of his head.

I asked "Where's your Mum Felix?"

Felix answered with "She just explaining what's happening tonight to all the nurse, since shift just changed and these ones weren't on last night."

I replied with "Right, I forgot the hospital have to be okay with it."

Felix said "They are or Mum would have called you."

I replied with "That makes sense, now let's get started people."

Felix asked "So what am I doing on this date."

I answered with "Well you'll be starting with playing some games of snake & ladders, then have some food with grape juice to drink and I thought after that you could watch some movies."

Felix said "That sound great, but how can we watch movies?"

I replied with "I brought my old PS2 which we can hook up to the TV and you can watch it through your TV."

Felix said "Cool!" I smiled at him before going back to setting up the PlayStation2 while Drew and Bianca set up the picnic area.

When I finished hooking the playstation2 up, Molly walks in and said "It all looks good, you guys."

I smiled and replied with "That's, now to get dressed," I pointed at Felix as well.

Molly asked "You're not wearing that."

I answered with "Nope got whole other different outfit to change into."

Drew said "And we are done."

Bianca replied with "It wasn't that hard Drew." On the floor was a blanket lying flat on the ground, in each corner of the blanket was a pillow, on a side was the picnic basket and in the middle was the game of snakes & ladders set up ready to play.

Felix asked "Do I have something else to wear?"

I answered with "Yeah, come on will get changed really quickly so you Mum can take photos before leaving."

Felix said "Okay, he jumped out of the bed and I followed him into the bathroom." For some reason Mum had kept my formal clothes that I had worn when I was 7 luckily they weren't dress but something Felix could wear. Placing the bag on the floor I pulled out a blue dress shirt and a pair of grey pants, along with a red tie.

I asked "What do you think?"

Felix replied with "It looks alright, don't know about the tie."

I said "Come on, you'll look great and the girls will love it."

Felix smiled and replied with "Alright." I smiled back at him and help he remove his clothes and put on his dress shirt and grey pants.

I place the tie around his neck and looked at it; I said "Maybe you should go see one of the others to tie it."

Felix replied with "Okay, you'll be out soon though."

I said "Of course, just got to get dress myself," opening the door for him and closing it once he had walked out of it. Walking back over to the bag I pulled the suit out and place it on the toilet seat and once I made sure I had everything I started to get dress. Bianca had convinced me to wear a black bowtie with my suit but I didn't know how to tie it, so once I was all dress; I picked up the bag and left the toilet.

Drew was the first one to speak and said "Dude you look amazing," he already had his phone out because of taking picture of Felix I guess and was now taking photos of me.

Bianca said "You are hopeless you know?" I looked at her confused.

Bianca said "Come here," I walked over to her and she starts tying my bowtie for me and I smile. After that's done and I have thanked her, the other start getting the two of us to pose for photo and I actually felt like it was a double date but it wasn't. This was all for him, this was his special night, this is a night I'll never forget and I'll never forget him, his smile, his laugh, his tear, the scared look in his eyes when I told him the news, I'll never forget any of it; I'll never forget my best friend.

I heard Drew say "We better get out of here."

Molly replied with "Right," she nodded at Drew. Both he and Bianca said their goodbyes as they left the room.

Molly crouched down in front of Felix and said "You have a goodnight, treat the girls with respect, don't get into any trouble and have fun Felix," she was straighten his shirt and tie; all those little things Mums do.

Felix replied with "I will Mummy," he then wrapped his arms around her and they hugged. After a couple of minutes they finished hugging and she stood back up and  
>moved to stand in front of me.<p>

Molly said "You look after him while I'm gone, if anything happens ring no matter what time, ring me straight away."

I replied with "Of course I will Aunt Molly," we both hugged before she said her goodbyes again and left with Drew and Bianca.

I looked at Felix and asked "Are you nervous?" we both sat down on the edge of his bed.

Felix answered with "A little but I'll be alright."

I smiled and said "That's my buddy," I placed my arm around him and brought him into me. I was going to miss everything about him, his smile, his laugh, his cheekiness, his positiveness to life and just everything about him.

Felix asked "Are you crying?" I felt a couple of tears rolled down my cheek.

I answered with "Yeah I guess I am, sorry."

Felix said "It's okay, you always say it's good to cry."

I replied with "Yeah I do and it is."

Felix asked "Why are you crying? If you don't mind me asking."

I answered with "Never, I was just thinking about you."

Felix said "Oh yeah I get that, Mum does it all the time too."

I say "I don't know how I am going survive without my best buddy, my best friend, my favourite cousin."

Felix replied with "You will find away Adam, you will but I'll be there don't worry."

I asked "You will?"

Felix answered with "Yeah, I'll be there for everything I won't miss it for anything, I'll watch over you, Drew, Mum, your Mum, Bianca, Jenna, Alli and everyone else just to make sure everything is going okay."

I said "Please do, man I'm going to miss you so much."

Felix replied with "Me too, let's not think about it, don't want to send the girls running."

I smiled and said "No we don't, I love you and I always will."

Felix nodded and said "I love you too and I always will, no matter what happens I will always love you Adam." He wrapped his arms around my neck and wrapped mine around his body, I loved him so much and I hate that this is happening to him; and one day he won't be here. We spent the next half an hour wiping away the tears and making small talk while we wait for the text from either Jenna or Alli saying they were here.

* * *

><p>AN: That was long, there is still more story to come just in case you didn't know; I just haven't written it yet. I know this relationship is a bit different but give it a shot, it might surprise you how well they are together. Thank-you for reading it, I hope you enjoyed and see ya around! ~KJ99


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long a wait. I know it's a bit short but it's better than nothing I guessed. I hope you enjoy it :D ~KJ99!

* * *

><p>When the text came through I felt Felix nervous and I smiled at him, I said "Don't worry, everything will go to plan. Now stand here with the flowers and wait, I'll go get them."<p>

Felix nodded his head and replied with "Thanks Adam."

I said "Anytime buddy," I winked at him before closing the door behind me as I left. I walked down the hallway, walking through all the twisted and turns that was the hospital hallways; I was nervous to see them. I was nervous because even though this wasn't my date, it would be the first time I've seen them both dressed up for a date and I was nervous to see them. I walked outside the hospital door to see Mr Bhandari's red four doors, four wheel drive car parked with its lights still on out the front the hospital. I made my way over to the car, shaking all the nervous away as I went.

I got to the car and Mr Bhandari had gotten out of the car, he said "Adam I take it?"

I replied with "Yes sir."

Mr Bhandari said "It's nice to finally meet you," he held out his hand."

I connect my hand with his as we shook hands; I replied with "Likewise," we disconnect our hands.

Mr Bhandari said "I'm sorry about your cousin."

I replied with "Thanks," I smiled sadly up at him.

Mr Bhandari said "I would love to get to know you more, why don't you come over to house for dinner one night soon."

I answered with "Yeah sure, I look forward to it," we smiled at each other before I realised why we were both here. I walked over to the backseats door and opened to see both Alli and Jenna just sitting there talking, Jenna was wearing a gold colour dress and Alli was wearing a red dress they both looked amazing.

Jenna said "Hey Adam."

I replied with "Hey, you two ready?

Alli said "Yes we are, how's Felix?"

I answered with "His a little nervous but he'll be alright," they both nodded their heads. I held the door open and held my hand out just in case they need help and they both took it after each other.

Jenna said "You look adorable in your tux."

I replied with "Thanks, you both look amazing."

Mr Bhandari said "Girls I'll pick you up at 10:30pm, I'll send a text message when I'm on my way."

Alli replied with "Thanks Dad," the two of the hugged before he got back into the car and took off.

I turned back to the girls and said "Your Dad seems to like me."

Alli replied with "Yeah which is weird he doesn't normally like the male gender."

I said "Well I guess I'm different, anyway Jenna are you okay?"

Jenna answered with "Yeah I'm fine Adam."

I asked "Are you sure?"

Jenna replied with "Yes I'm sure babe," I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I asked "Are you two ready?"

Alli answered with "Ready as will ever be."

I smiled and said "Alright Ladies, I am waiter this evening if you would please follow me I will show you to your date."

I heard Alli whisper to Jenna "So adorable," I didn't hear Jenna's response but I hoped it was good. Walking in front them I led the two back to Felix's room, we were getting a few stares but we all just tried to ignore them all.

We arrived at Felix room the door was closed, I turned to the other two and said "I'll go see if his ready."

Jenna replied with "We'll be waiting here," I nodded my head and opened the door; I walked in to find Felix sitting on his bed.

I asked "Are you okay buddy?"

Felix answered with "Yeah I'm all good, just had to sit down."

I said "Okay, your dates are here but don't push yourself okay."

Felix replied with "I won't," I smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

Felix said "I'm ready," I nodded my head and walked back over to the door; I walked out through it.

I said "His ready for you," they both smiled at me and walked over to me. I pushed the door back as I walk backwards to allow them both into the room, the walked in and look straight at Felix who was now standing holding two flower steams.

Alli said "This all looks amazing Adam."

I replied with "Thanks, I'll leave you guys to it; just shout if you need anything. I'll be right outside."

Felix said "Okay thank-you Adam," he smiled over at me.

I answered with "Anytime buddy," I walked out of the room closing the door behind me. I walked over to a chair that was near the room and sat down to get comfy; I was going to be sitting here for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Alli's P.O.V<p>

I looked around the room it wasn't really much but for a hospital room you couldn't do much and Adam had done a good job, I watched as he left the room to go do who knows what.

Felix said shyly "These are for you," he held out the two flowers he had in his hand. I smiled at Jenna before walking over to him and taken mine from him and kissing him on the cheek.

I say "Thanks," Jenna then does the exact same thing I had done.

Jenna asked "So what's the plan?"

Felix answered with "Adam brought his PlayStation so we can watch movies on that and there's also a picnic type thing down there with snake & ladders."

Jenna said "Cool, sounds like it's going to be a fun night.

Felix nods and asked "What do you want to do first?"

I answered with "Well I'm hungry, so I could really use something to eat."

Felix said "Me too, Adam made pizza."

Jenna said worriedly "Adam cooked?"

Felix laughed and replied with "Don't worry Bianca helped him," we were both a little happy when he said Bianca helped him; he made us worry about Adam's cooking yesterday.

Jenna said "Cool, so do we just sit down on the pillows?" Felix nodded his head. We both walked over to where the picnic basket, blanket and pillows were set up, I sat down first and Jenna soon followed after; Felix joined us as well. Felix opened the picnic basket to reveal snake & ladders; he quickly picked it up and moved it out of the way. We all looked inside to see there was six small pizzas I was guessing two for each of us, next to them was some chocolate and grape juice to drink.

Felix said "The pizza actually looks eatable," we both laughed at him. Felix then stood up, walked over to the door and talked with Adam before they both came back in and Adam grabbed the pizza; and left the room.

Felix said "His going to go heat it up," we both nodded our heads.

Felix asked "What do you two do for fun?"

Jenna answered with "I like to sing and play the guitar; I'm not a huge fan of school."

Felix said "Yeah Adam isn't either but he makes it sound fun, since I've never been."

I asked "You've never been to school?"

Felix replied with "No, I've been sick for a while and school wasn't as important as what was happening to me," we both nodded our head sadly."

Felix asked "What do you do for fun Alli?"

I replied with "Well unlike Adam and Jenna, I actually do like school especially Science I am very good at it." We hear someone walk in and we look up to see Adam walking back in carrying the pizza, I smile up at him and see Jenna is also smiling at him. He walks over towards us and places the pizza down next to the picnic basket.

He said while standing back up "They're going to be hot and I'll leave you too it," he walked back out of the room closing the door with him.

Jenna asked "Can I pour us all a drink?"

I nodded my head and Felix replied with "If you would like too," Jenna just picked the grape juice and the wine glasses out of the picnic basket and started pouring the grape juice into the cups. I picked up the chocolates from the basket and put them on the ground and moved the basket out of the way. Jenna placed a glass down in front of us two and pouring her's after ours.

When she finished Felix said "Let's dig in," not having to be told twice I picked up what look like and Cheese and Ham pizza to started eating.

I saw Felix look at Jenna who was smiling, she just said "Alli really likes to eat and doesn't need to be told twice to eat," Felix accept that answer and they both start eating.

* * *

><p>Jenna's P.O.V<p>

I was very impressed with what Adam had managed to think up by himself and under a day, it just made me look forward to what he had planned for Alli and I. I smiled at how cute and adorable both Adam and Alli are, they were making it fairly easy from me to fall in love with both of them. I took the first bite of my mini pizza and it tasted amazing, I wonder how much Adam actually did and how much Bianca has done; I've heard the stories about him in Home Economics. By the look on Felix face he was also surprised at how well they tasted and Alli well I think she was just really hungry; I never knew such a small person could eat so much and then I met Alli. I was wondering what Adam was doing outside the door and whether any hot nurse were hitting on him, if they were then they better watch out because his taken by two. We didn't do much talking while we were eating our first ones, well Alli was now on her second one.

I smiled and said "Alli slow down."

She looked up with a mouthful and replied with "What?"

I couldn't help but laugh and say "The pizza isn't going anywhere, expect into your stomach and it doesn't need to rush in there."

Alli replied with "Alright," she started chewing very slowly and for some reason it remind me of something Adam or my brother would do. I missed my brother but he deserved to have a life outside of looking after to me so when Alli's family took me in we both jumped at it.

* * *

><p>Adam's P.O.V<p>

I was looking at the vending machine to see what we be the best for dinner, it was tossup between a cherry ripe bar or a packet of nuts; hard choice.

Someone said behind me "Go with the chocolate, the nuts are old," I turn around to see a nurse standing there.

I replied with "Thanks," I put my money in and pressed the numbers for the cherry ripe bar. I grabbed it out from the machines bottom and started walking back over to my seat, not realising the nurse was following me.

She asked "I haven't seen you around here before, why are you here?"

I answered with "My cousin is in here and I'm looking after him tonight," I opened my cherry ripe bar and started eating it.

She asked "Why are you out here? and not in there?"

I replied with "His on a date, don't want to cramp his style," the nurse nodded her head and sat down.

I asked "Aren't you meant to be working?"

She replied with "Dinner break," I nodded my head.

She then said "I'm Chloe."

I nodded and replied with "Adam," she smiled at me as we shook hands.

Chloe asked "Who did you set him up with?"

I answered with "Two girls from my school."

Chloe replied with "How did you get two girl agree to going on a date with him."

I said "Please you would have to be heartless to say no to him."

Chloe asked "Why?"

I answered with "He's been giving the notice of there's nothing else they can do."

Chloe nodded and said "Yeah defiantly heartless if you don't agree to date him," I nodded my head and went back to eating my cherry ripe bar.

* * *

><p>The next day at school I was walking to my locker. Last night the girls or Felix had told me what had happened on the date but I didn't mind as long as he had fun and so did they was all that matter to me. I didn't get much time to speak to the girls before Alli's date had come to pick them up and left. I had gone back into the hospital, Felix had asked if I could hold him while he fell asleep and I was happy to oblige to his requested. I had never been so tired in my life but it was all worth it to see the smile on his face. The hospital beds weren't really built for two people but I somehow managed to get comfy enough to get a few hours of sleep; but most of the night I just watch Felix sleep. When I arrived at my locker I found Allie and Jenna both standing there, looking pretty and all. I smiled to myself and picked up my pace over to them.<p>

When I got over to them, I did a quick look around before saying "Hey cuties," I then opened my locker since I need to find my books for class.

Jenna replied with "Hi."

Alli replied with "Hey, we had a good time last night."

I smiled and said "I'm glad, Felix did as well."

Jenna said "His a great kid," I nodded my head sadly.

Alli asked "So how did it go after we left?"

I answered with "It was good, we watch a movie that he fell asleep to in my arms."

Jenna said "A'ww cute."

I replied with "Yeah I managed to get some photos of him."

Alli asked "How?"

I answered with "I took some selfies," I grabbed my phone from my pocket, quickly unlocking it and handing it to Jenna for them to look at while I looked for my books. I heard them both giggling and saying how cute we looked, I finally managed to find my books and was able to close my locker.

Jenna handed my phone back saying "You two have so much cute factor going on," Alli nodded her head and I just smiled at the two of them. I looked up when I saw Eli walking down the corridor with Clare obviously walking over to us.

When they got over to us Clare said "Hey," I waved while Jenna and Alli replied with hellos.

Eli then asked "Have you had a chance to read the comics?"

I answered with "No I haven't, I was busy yesterday and didn't get a chance too."

Eli nodded and said "Do you want to read comics at lunch?"

I replied with "Sure, it's been a while," I was really grateful I had gotten Drew to bring them for me.

Eli said "Awesome. You're going to enjoy reading them," I knew I would but still nice to know before reading them.

Clare then asked "Jenna, Alli do you want to walked to class now?" I watch as they both nodded their heads before saying goodbye to Eli and I and leaving with Clare. I watch as they left, I saw them both look over their shoulder to smile at me which told me they weren't mad at me for going to hang with Eli at lunch.

Eli then asked "You going to tell me how you got that black eye?" he had such seriousness in his voice.

I answered with "Don't worry about it, it's nothing really."

Eli asked "Seriously?"

I replied with "It's nothing I can't handle," he seemed to believe me and said he had go before he was late and left. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding and started walking to my own class, wishing I could see my girls at lunch but if we didn't hang out with our friends then people would start to ask question and that wasn't good.

* * *

><p>At lunch Eli and I had found somewhere quiet to just sit and read our comics, we had sat in silence the whole time and I really liked it. I've always preferred the quiet than noise. When lunch was over we head to our classes, by the time Science came around I was so tired I wasn't sure how I'd be able to get through detention. Bianca had texted me saying she would take Drew home to my laces before coming back to pick me up after my detention. I walked tiredly into the Science classroom to see Jenna and Alli sitting at a desk close to the corner with a stool in between them for me to sit in. I walked into the classroom and walked over to them, where I took the seat next to them.<p>

Jenna said "Hey, how are you?"

I replied with "I am so damm tired, I don't even know how I managed to walk here."

Alli frowned and whispered "A'ww our poor baby," they both squeezed my leg which made me smile in thankfulness at them both. I yawned just as the teacher walked into the room telling us all to get started on our project and she would come around soon to see what we have done.

Alli asked "Other than Felix interview and your aunts what else are we going to do?"

I replied with "Well we need to detail exactly what Leukaemia is and the different types of Leukemia."

Jenna added "As well as the affect Leukaemia can have, the signs and symptoms."

I nodded my head and said "Also if there is a cure or if the scientists are close you the cure."

Alli smiled and said "They are really good points, Adam why don't you find out about what you said because you do have the most information on it."

I nodded my head and Jenna said "I'll do what I said because I am actually curious to find out."

Alli replied with "Okay, I'll see if the scientist are close to a cure and we can do the interviews together."

I said "Alright, expect for the one with my Aunt I have to do that by myself."

Jenna asked "Why?"

I answered with "Since Felix was diagnosed she has barely talked about it and I'm good at getting people to talk and she'll feel overwhelmed if others are there."

Alli said "Okay that's fair, do you know of others who we could interview?"

I replied with "Yeah I think I know of some but they have to be okay to do it."

Alli said "Of course, why don't you also work on finding people and then we can interview them together."

Jenna said "Looks like we've got ourselves a plan," I smiled and nodded my head.

We were about to get stuck into some work when our teacher came our saying "Did you work out which cancer to work on?"

Alli replied with "We decided on Leukaemia."

The teacher said "Good choice," if I wasn't so tired I probably would have snapped at that remarked but I kept quiet.

The teacher said "I see you've already gotten one interview down," she picked up what we had type and printed out on Saturday that was in front of Alli.

Jenna said "Yeah Adam was able to get us that."

She asked "Really?" she looked at me shocked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I answered with "Yes really, I'll try not to get offended."

She smiled and said "Felix is eight that is way too young for something like this, I can't imagine how is family is dealing with this."

I replied with "They're gutted and wish they could take it from him and give it to themselves," I felt Jenna place a hand on my knee and squeezed it.

Our teacher asked "You seem very emotional about this? Why?"

I answered with "I have my reasons but they are no one business," she almost seemed offended but placed the paper back on the table and walked off to the next group.

Alli asked "Are you okay?"

I replied with "Fine," they didn't believe me but left it at that and we got stuck into work; though this work would be easy in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello sorry this is very short I want to give you all a Christmas present here it is, enjoy! Sorry that it's been awhile, I promise you I will be working on this story a lot more and get you even more hooked then you already are; thanking you for staying with me for this journey I am excited to see where this story goes. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE SPECTULAR CHRISTMAS AND EVEN SPECTULARER NEW YEAR! ~KJ99 love you!

* * *

><p>It had been a month since I had spent the night at the hospital with Felix. Whenever I went to see me he would always ask how thing were going with Jenna and Alli and the three of us had been good. No one knew about us which we were happy about, we had spent every minute we could together. There were a lot of skype sessions, study session and random movie days; we just did anything to spend time together. I had gone over to Alli's house for dinner one night and apparently they loved me or that's what Alli said. I would go see Felix whenever I could, he always brighten up my day with just a smile.<p>

Eli and I had read some comics every now and then. Dave had left me a lone but I saw this crazy look in his eye, like maybe he thought I was with Alli I don't know there was just this weird look in his eyes. Drew and Bianca had left me alone which I was grateful for though I think Drew was worried about me but he had nothing to worry about me. Our Science project had been finished handed up, present and graded; we had been given an A for it which made us all happy. I was sitting at a lunch table with Eli we were both reading a comic, mine was the latest issue of Spider-man that Eli had bought and let me borrow and Eli was reading the latest Captain America issue. I was getting really into it when I heard scrapping of a chair being pulled back and trays dropping onto the table. Eli and I looked up from our comics to see Clare, Jenna and Alli all now sitting at our table.

Clare said "You two and your comics," Clare snatch Eli's out of his hands and Jenna snatched mine out as well.

I said "I was reading that."

Jenna replied with "You need to come up for air."

I said "But I was getting enough air."

Jenna said "Okay then you need to come into the real world again," I looked at Eli for help but he and Clare were making out which was just gross. I looked at Alli and Jenna who had the same look that was bound to have on my face. I did a quick look around to see if anyone was paying attention to us when I came to the conclusion no one wasn't, Jenna who was sitting next to me and had Alli next to her. I picked up her hand from her lap and squeezed it she looked at me shocked, I just smiled at her and tilt my head at Alli and she got the message. I watch as Jenna did the same thing I had done but to Alli and she looked at us shocked and soon smiled at the two of us; this was the only way we could all hold hands in a straight line.

A pin came to pop the bubble when Clare asked "Alli how are you coping with the break up?" we all dropped each other's hand and looked back at Clare and Elli. Elli was trying to kiss Clare but Clare wasn't having it because she was eating; Jenna and Alli both started to eat as well.

Alli replied with "I'm okay with it, his moved on and I need to do this same," out of the corner of my eye I could see Jenna smiling.

Elli asked "Really?"

Alli replied with "Yeah, why?"

Before Elli could reply I asked Jenna "Jenna may I please have some of your chips?" both Jenna and Alli looked at me.

Jenna answered with "Sure go ahead have as many as you like," she pushed her tray towards me a bit and I grabbed a handful and put them straight into my mouth.

Alli and Jenna said at the same time "Adam."

I looked at them and replied with my mouthful "What."

Jenna said "One at a time and don't talk with your mouthful."

I swallowed and replied with "Yes Mum," that earned a slap over the head from Jenna which made Alli and I laugh.

I grabbed another handful to eat and Elli said "Anyone as we were talking about before this guy in my drama class saw that you were newly single, he knew I was friends with you and asked if I could ask you if you were interested." Both Jenna and I who were eating the chip together we had just put some into our mouth when Elli said it and we both start choking on the chips.

Alli said "Oh god," I look at Alli to see terror on her face and she started to slap Jenna on the back which Elli came over to do the same to me.

When Jenna and I coughing died down a bit Clare asked "Are you two okay?" I put the thumbs up and Jenna did the same. Elli sat back down and Clare hand me her water to drink which I did while Alli gave Jenna her water.

Once we were okay I said "Thanks Elli, Clare," I handed Clare her water back.

Jenna said after me "Yeah thanks Alli." Alli, Jenna and I all had a conversation with our eyes, I wanted to make sure Jenna was okay and make sure Alli knew I was okay. Jenna was the same and Alli was just plain worried about us both but after smile to her she was all reassured.

Elli then asked "So what do you say Alli does my fried have a chance?" Jenna and I were looking at Alli to see what her answer would be and think we were going to be crushed if she said yes.

Alli replied with "When I said I wanted to move on with my life I didn't mean find a new boyfriend, I meant focus on my studies that stuff."

Elli nodded and replied with "It's cool, I'll tell him to leave you guys alone," he then stole a chip from Clare and ate it. Those two went back into their own little world while the three of us held hands again, I squeezed Jenna's hand and she squeezed mine back and Alli's; who I think did it back again. I don't think this was a fling or high school romance, I actually think this is the real deal and we are going to make it us a couple; and I certainly couldn't wait to see what was just around the corner waiting to happen.


End file.
